We Aren't Justice League
by emmacrade24
Summary: There are several meta-humans, they don't just exist within the Justice League. So the others have been assembled not just to train, some to reconnect with life, find love, and learn what it's like to have a family again.I own nothing.some mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Dear...(insert name),

Your "talents" have come to my attention, and so have your heroic actions. If I'm correct, which I normally am, you have recently had some personal issues and I am here to help you along. I have much experience and once was in a similar situation. I'm extending my hand to you and I sincerely hope you take it. I am not here to use you for your abilities, experiment on you in any way, or take advantage of you. I too have a trouble past and I only wish to help.

I will be at Possum Kingdom State Park in Texas at the Northern part of the river damn at five pm eastern time October 15, 2012. Exactly two weeks from now. If you except my help please meet me there. Your gift isn't something to conceal but something to be you aren't sure whether or not you want to be apart of what I'm offering come any way and talk to me yourself.

You aren't alone, there are others like you, others who are seeking help as well.

Hopefully,

Sunny Tate

*

*

*

*

*

"Do you think they'll come Rob? Do we even have a chance to assemble a new team?"

"They'll come don't worry Sunny, if they're anything like you said they are, they'll come."...


	2. Chapter 2

**15:32 pm ET: Possum Kingdom TX**

* * *

_Oh, I'm the only one here. _Sarah White thought glumly to herself, although she had made a point to be early. She looked around. _Trees, trees, and more trees. No open plains_ _anywhere_?_ I'm beginning to feel a little claustrophobic, I can't spread my wings without hitting anything. _She sighed and tugged at the navy sweater that hugged around her, not that it was cold, it's only October in Texas the cold won't be coming until late November or December maybe. She was nervous. She cautiously stretched her wings trying to avoid the random brambles and thorns that decorate the Texas flora. _Should I look for someone? Am I in the wrong area? I wish I hadn't dropped my phone into the lake. _

She reached a small clearing that opened up to the river's bank. She perched herself carefully onto a boulder laying on the river bank and brought her knees to her chest. She stared into the river and watched the never ending currents that swirled into the boulder and gracefully swivel around and continue on. The air took on an odd sensation that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her skin quickly grew goose bumps. She watched in wonder as the flowing water before her slowed and almost magically began to crystallize into ice.

"What?" She breathed, silently creating a little puff of warm air. I chilled wind ruffled her feathers and the forest dawned an eerie silence. _I knew this was a bad idea, I should have stayed with dad in the lab back in Cali. _She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She heard someone approaching her from behind, they weren't trying to hide their presence. _This is it. I'm going have to fight my way out. _She balled her tiny hands into fists and quickly leapt into the clear air above the now frozen river. Her strong wings easily beat her into the air giving her a vantage point. She twirled around and shot down at her assailant like a bullet. She barreled into him at an amazing speed sending them both crashing into the brush. The man let out a low '_oof' ._

Sarah opened her eyes which she had squeezed shut on impact. She was balanced on her attacker's chest, wings spread wide with the feathers ruffled in awkward directions, her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and rested on the man's chest. The man was more of boy maybe 18 or 17. His icy blue eyes were wide in shock, as her baby blues were too, but there was also amusement in them. His handsome face was spattered with dirt, leaves, and a small trickle of blood had formed over his brow, where most assuredly was struck by a bramble.

"So are you Sunny? 'Cause if so, you lied about the whole not attacking you thing." He wore a broad smile showing all his pearly whites and he seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"Um, no I'm not. I'm uh Sarah. Sarah White." She said quietly, still shocked that she had struck someone. She's always been hidden away from strangers and this encounter was proven a little more than she thought there was going to be.

"Well I'm Ryan Ryder, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and gingerly the petite girl followed suit. His large hand easily encompassed her dainty one. _Sarah huh? Pretty name, it fits her. Dang I think her eyes are bluer than mine...they kinda remind me of deer's, all big and round like that. Cool her hair's blonde like mine, a little darker though, mine more platinum her is more honey. Quiet too, maybe she's nervous around new people. Or maybe she's still startled from earlier, that would explain the blush...or maybe... _His smile widened when he realized that she was still settled on his chest. Her blush deepened at his smile and her eyes grew wider as she realized just what Ryan had.

_Oh my goodness, I'm still on him! _She stretched her winter white wings back powerfully thrummed them forward gently lifting her lithe body upwards. She nervously clasped her hands together and landed on her knees a few feet away from Ryan.

"I'm so sorry I hadn't noticed I..." She sputtered.

"No problem I didn't mind." His smile was meant to be reassuring but only made Sarah's cheeks burn from rosy to scarlet. _She looks cute like that, her hair all wild and messy and wings all spread about...she looks like an angel. Woah wait wings!"_

"Nice wings, how do you keep them so white?"

"Um, my dad makes me clean them daily," She said, "doesn't want his little guinea pig to look like a rat." She muttered much more quietly.

"I didn't catch that last part."

"Nothing." She responded quickly. Ryan rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He winced and dabbed the spot about his left brow. _It's tender, must have been when Sarah pushed me through the trees. _He pulled his fingers back down to his face and saw the red of blood.

"Bummer." He said. Sarah looked over and her mouth formed a small 'O'

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'll go get some water!" She said her words jumbling together. She jumped up from her place on the ground and folded her wings gently behind herself and rushed back towards the river. She wormed her way through the thorny branches and stopped short when a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Hey nice wings! Part of the costume? So Are you Sunny?" The teen boy brashly said taking a few steps closer.

"No..." She barely got out before being interrupted."

"You got a twig right..." He reached around her shoulder and sharply plucked a small branch that had nested itself inside her left wing. Sarah let out a small squeak in shock from the small pain resonating in her left wing. "...here!'_  
_

"Ry-Ryan!" She shakily called not taking her eyes off the strange boy.

_Ryan? Hope it's not her boy friend, that'd be bad luck on my part. _The boy flipped a stray pink bang out his face and looked expectantly into the forest behind the girl. _Ryan or whoever he is sure does make a lot of noise._ Ryan could be heard crashing through the trees and he came stumbling out, eyes on Sarah.

"What is it are you okay?" He asked. He glanced over at the new guy and his face lit up in understandment.

"I'm fine, but we have a new member to our small group." She looked hesitantly between the two boys wondering how this was going to go down. _are they going to be stupid and try to establish an alpha or be nice to each other or..._

_Please don't be a homophobe... _the new boy thought.

_Please don't attack me like Sarah did._

"Hey I'm Ryan Ryder." Ryan smiled almost awkwardly unsure of what else to do.

"I'm Alexander Patrick Greyson. But please call me Alex!" They shook hands and then silence grew around them. Alex was stealing glances at Ryan and Ryan was looking over at Sarah. Her face had return back to its normal color, ad the wind was blowing her hair all over Alex's face.

"Peh! Girl tame your hair please!" Alex spat strands out of his mouth and swatted at Sarah's hair.

"Sorry, I'll put it up!" Sarah said apologetically. She reaching over to her wrist and tugged her long hair into a side pony tail. Sarah looked over at Alex and raised her eye brows, asking the silent question, better? He nodded and she smiled slightly. She walked over to the boulder that she had previously been and sat back down cross-legged. She tapped the dethawing river softly with her index finger._  
_

"So which one of you did this?" She asked quizzically turning to face the boys.

"Oh I thought you did it!" Alex exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Ah, no that's part of my powers I can manipulate ice. I thought I was alone when I was walking down the bank." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if it was nothing. Alex nodded his head.

"Can you do anything else? I mean besides freeze the water." Alex inquired.

"Yeah watch this." He held his right arm out towards the water and the ice liquefied and began to reach out towards Ryan in a steady stream. Sarah's eyes widened in amazement and she rose into the air to move out the water's way. The clear water encased Ryan's body and hardened into ice. For a moment he didn't move it looked as if he had frozen himself solid, so Sarah walked closer to take a look. She glanced over at Alex and they shared a look. They both inched closer and finally Ryan's stoic face broke into a smile.

"I can move with it, it's like an amour. I can use it to create other things as well." The ice around his right arm morphed into a long sword. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah it is." Sarah said wonder struck. She'd been around lab expierements and genetically altered animals her whole life, but it was nothing like this.

"I also have lightning abilities along with the whole ice thing."

"Awesome." Alex said. _Man this guy just keeps getting better and better..._

"So what can you guys do?" Ryan asked directing the attention away from himself. Alex smirked.

"Well I there is a number of things that make me stand out." Alex stated smugly. "Let's see um Divine Empowerment, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, claws, and energy blasts that I can shoot out of my hands." He paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Yeah... I think that's it."

_Wow...he makes me feel even smaller. _Sarah thought dazzled by the long list of powers.

"My powers were given to me by the gods Dia, Shizune, Nimune, Amias, Baal, Kaine, Baranger, and Hrothcar. It's a long and boring story and I won't bore you with the details." He shrugged as if god given powers were nothing interesting. _Dang, this guys is seriously legit._ Ryan thought amazed. "So what about you blondie?"Alex asked. Both he and Ryan directed their attention at Sarah.

"Oh well I can fly, obviously, but that's about it. As far as I know anyway." She said. Alex rose an eyebrow.

"As far as you know? What does that mean?" Alex asked. Sarah looked down at her leather boots and her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well um my Dad works in a lab over in California and uh he used to um experiment with different types of DNA. You know combine it with other genes. And um well when I was three he uh..." She became quiet and her sentence eventually dropped off. She hugged her arms and her wings twitched nervously. The boys watched her cheeks flush and her eyes begin to tear up. _I don't want to talk about this with strangers. This isn't the time for a sob story. C'mon Sarah suck it up... _She sucked in a deep breath and quickly finished her story. "And well um long story short he gave me wings that's why my nickname is Dove and my dad said that there may be other side effects that will come in later...under stress maybe... or high emotional bursts."

Alex and Ryan looked at each other, they weren't sure if they should say something or just keep silent. _Her dad...used her...as a lab rat? That's horrible! _Ryan thought in horror.

_That's sick and on his own daughter._ Alexander thought disgusted. Alex walked over to a fallen tree and plopped down on the decomposing bark. They were gunna be here for a while, might as well take a seat.

"So do you think this is it or are more people coming?"Alex asked out loud to no one in particular.

"No, I'm sure there are more." Sarah responded. She glided back over to the boulder and settled down into a nook.

"Yeah there has to be right? I bet they just got lost." Ryan offered. Sarah looked back over at the river and scowled.

"Hey Ryan maybe you'd want to..." She trailed off and nodded in the direction of the frozen water.

"Oh almost forgot!" Ryan strolled over to the bank and waved his arm in a circular motion and the water slowly started melting and moving back down stream. "There, it's normal again."

Sarah snapped her head up suddenly and stood up. _What was that? _

"What is it?" Alex asked. She looked at Alex and then at Ryan.

"You can't hear that?" She questioned.

"Noooooo. What are we supposed to be listening to?" Alex replied looking around suspiciously, searching for anything that would pose as a threat.

"Someone's out there, I can hear them. I can hear the twigs breaking and branches being moved out of the way." The trio froze, all eyes on the forest in front of them. They kept quiet and listened for the slightest noise. "There it is again, I can here a male voice, and a female as well. Maybe fifty yards in." Dove pointed into the flora ahead. Alex looked uneasily over at Ryan and then at Sarah, but he didn't move. Sarah clasped her hand together and brought them to her chest.

"Maybe they're here for the meeting." Ryan suggested but he seemed a little unsure. They were all still nervous, being in a strange forest with strange people. They each had a background that make them a little bit more than careful. Sarah took a few steps closer to the boys and continued to stare into the woods. The noise was coming closer.

"I hear it now." Alex muttered, his fists tightened and an odd glow began to spark out around his hands.

"Me too." Ryan added quietly. Silently Ryan iced himself and protectively walked in front of Sarah and stood next to Alex. The hairs on the back of Sarah next began to crawl and she realized that the boys had subtly charged up their powers. She flexed her dove wings and prepared herself to take flight. Flight normally took precedence over fight, a bird thing perhaps. A shriek from the woods startled the group and they all froze. The shriek was followed by a high pitched cackle and a thundering laugh.

"Friendlies maybe?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe." Sarah whispered doubtfully. Shadowy shaped began to form deep in the brush and the closer they got, the better look Alex, Ryan, and Sarah got. It was a tall black teen around the same age as Ryan. He was barrel chested and dark air stripped with thin red stripes. But what really stood out was his white, white eyes. _He's blind..._ Ryan thought.

Another cackle drew their attention to the small girl who had her arm hooked into his. They were still to far away to hear what the new couple were saying, but every once in a while the little girl would laugh and her voice would carry over. The girl tossed auburn hair back and let loose another laugh.

"So that's the banshee." Alex said relaxing, lowering his fists and slowly the white energy dissipated and dissolved into nothing. Ryan followed suit and the ice melted off him and fell back into the river. However Sarah remained uptight, she's never been around so many different people before and her anxiety levels were on the fritz.

"Hey!" Yelled the new girl in a sing song voice, waving at the trio.

"Hey." Alex said with a short wave and sat back down on the tree trunk. There's no danger in the new comers so the boys relaxed. The two teens crashed into the small clearing and waved at the group again.

"Hey I'm Sara Blue! Call me Sare though, and this is Casper View!" She said excitedly tugging at the taller boys arm. She scanned the group, carefully taking them all in. She did a once over on Alex, shrugged,and then turned her gaze over to Ryan. She smiled brightly and let go of Casper's arm. _He's cute. _She thought slyly to herself.

"Hi I'm Sara." She said brightly and loudly.

"So I've heard." Ryan said curtly. _My God she's loud. _Ryan thought. _And the slightest bit obnoxious. _Sarah's face fell slightly but she quickly regained composure. She looked past Ryan and took in Sarah White.

"So are you..." she started.

"No, she's not Sunny." Casper intervened. Blue laughed her high pitched cackle.

"Isn't he hilarious! He always knows exactly what I'm going to say! He can see the future!" She babbled. Sarah rose a brow in doubt and Alex huffed. _And I thought I was over dramatic. _Alex thought.

"She isn't kidding I can see a few seconds into the future, a few days if I concentrate.

"Oh." Sarah said embarrassed, a blush returning to her cheeks.

"So are we it?" Casper asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Don't know." Casper looked expectantly at Alex.

"I don't know either bro. And aren't you the psychic?" Alex asked. Casper bellowed a deep laugh.

"Yeah I suppose so, here give me a sec I'll look." His eyes glazed over and became distant. His body went ridged and the teens moved closer in case he were to fall. After a few moments he blinked away his trance and his eyes focused again.

"There is a group of three the south of us, I'm assuming they met in the woods like we did," He gestured towards Sarah Blue, "or in the parking lot or something. There's a small boy maybe 14 or 13, a pretty girl with long dark curly hair she seems like she'd be maybe 20, and then there's a really pale chick with her hair in a long thick braid. Then there's a duo in the parking lot, they look unsure of where to go. There's a girl alone by herself that way," He pointed down towards the valley area.

"So do we wait for them to come?" Ryan questioned. Dove shook her head.

"No look at the sky it's getting kind of late." Alex and Casper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah where is this Sunny chick? Shouldn't she be here?" Sare questioned.

"She _ should_ be." Alex said and crossed his arms over his chest clearly annoyed at the no show who was the reason why everyone had traveled out here.

"Should we go help the others. If they're lost we should try to find them." Sarah suggested. The others nodded.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea, and besides I'm tired of waiting them to get here. Let's get this show on the road!" Alex exclaimed.

"Does any one have signal here?" Sare asked pulling out her blackberry. Alex and Ryan laughed and Sarah and Casper smiled to themselves. "What? I was thinking we could get each others number if anyone got lost!" Sara said defensively. _Oh that's actually a good idea. I thought she was going to check facebook or something._ Casper thought.

"Oh, yeah I have signal." Ryan said. Alex raised his hand signaling he did too. Casper checked his phone too, well he looked into the future to check. Dove looked abashed and tugged at her sweater.

"Um, my phone fell into the water when I was flying over the lake." She fished into her leather saddle bag and pulled out her fried android for evidence. The teens chuckled at Sarah's expense.

"Here take mine I'll just buddy up with Alex, just don't drop it when you're flying around up there." Ryan winked and pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and handed it to her. Sarah blushed slightly but smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try not too." She turned towards Casper and asked, "Will it be safe to fly, I mean is there any one here who will see me?" Her big blues widened and waited for an answer. Casper closed his eyes momentarily and nodded.

"Nope the skies are clear ma'am, you're free to fly." He saluted like an airforce general, making Dove smile.

"Alright well I'll grab the group in the parking lot. Ryan have them text your phone so I have their numbers please." She stepped away from the group, and pulled her strong wings back and shot into the sky. Alex let out a low whistle.

"Dang, that is one of the coolest things I've ever seen." Alex commented.

"She's like a real life angel that I used to here about in church on Sunday mornings." Sare added in awe.

"No doubt, how wide do you think her wing span is? Eleven feet maybe?" Ryan asked. Casper shook his head.

"No wider about fourteen, at least that's what she says." Casper said. When he got odd looks, he stated, "I looked into the future to see what her answer would be if we asked her."

"Oh, duh." Alex said with a face palm.

"Hey Alex we should go find that trio in the woods." Ryan suggested. _Alone? In the woods? With a cute guy? I'm in! _Alex thought enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure, good idea." Alex replied calmly keeping his thoughts to himself. Casper and Sare agreed to go separate ways so they could find the other kids. They teens exchanged numbers and Ryan charged Sara's dying phone with a quick zap of electricity. _That is so awesome! _Sara thought excitedly. But as they were spiting up Ryan thought of something.

"Wait! Let's leave something for the others so they know where to stop." Ryan said. He moved a stream of water from the river over to the center of the clearing and manipulated it into the shape of a sun. Casper chuckled and shook his head.

"Clever, the sun, as in 'Sunny' they'll get a kick out of it. I know I do."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I tried to keep the characters as they were written as much as I could. Please review and leave lots of comments for me so I can write the next chapter better. I hope you guys like it! And i promise there will be more of the YJ team later on so stick around :) Any who thanks again guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**16:42 pm ET, Possum Kingdom TX, 2013  
Young Justice Team**

_"They're already acting like a team._" Robin observed telepathically. Me'ghan had linked them all together.

A few weeks ago Sunny had brought to the team's attention the fact that there were others teens like themselves that were struggling with their own powers and hardships. Sunny or Sunday Tate is a telepath and she has the special ability to mentally connect with other meta-humans. She had sensed them and took it upon herself to help. She first talked to Robin and got him to sign on and he eventually won over the rest of the Young Justice team by reminding them of how the Justice League had taken many of them under their wing. Just as Sunny was hoping they could do.

_"Yeah they mostly get along with each_ other..._ so far." _Artemis added. She and Wally had been paired up and were stationed on the tallest ridge that looked down into the river valley shielded by the cover a tree canopy. _"Here take a look KF."_ She tossed Wally the binoculars. The little group had just split up to find the stragglers and Wally and Arty were in charge of watching over Sarah White. Me'ghan, Connor, and Zatanna were watching Alex and Ryan stumble through the brambles. Kaldur and Rocket were spying on Sare, and Robin and Sunny were watching Casper.

"It looks like she'll meet up with the Nicolette and Danielle soon."Kid Flash commented. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Yep, and one step closer to going back to the cave." Artemis sighed happily and leaned back against her boyfriend. Wally laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in close and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"And after that maybe we can make it to see the premier of Avengers 2." He whispered. Artemis cackled in response.

"What is it with you and that movie Baywatch?" She asked.

"It's amazing! You wouldn't understand, you haven't seen the movie." He teased and slightly geeked out. Artemis rolled her eyes and straightened up.

"What ever Kid Dork, pay attention. We'll talk later." Wally chuckled again and resumed watching Sarah.

"She's met up with them." _"She met up with group A."_ Wally confirmed.

_"Ok. Alex and Ryan are just now meeting up with group B." _Zatanna said.

_"As well as Person 4." _Kaldur added.

_"And Person 7."_ Robin said.

_"So just to be clear. We are keeping the original plan right?" Wally asked. "They bring themselves together spend the night and then after they shown teamwork and compatibility then Sunny will make her appearance and gives her offer."_

Wally groaned aloud.

"Ugh so no movie then." Artemis scowled and elbowed Wally's shoulder.

"Let it go Wally."

**16:41 pm ET, Possum Kingdom TX, 2013  
Dove**

Despite what Casper had said Sarah flew low and just above the tree line just in case. She could see the parking lot off in the distance and picked up speed. She could see two figures out in the middle of the parking lot sitting on a wooden bench. Sarah scanned the area and when she saw that the only ones there were the duo she swooped in low and landed gracefully a few feet in front of them. There was a girl with long black hair and a toned body. She narrowed her eyes as Dove came to a stop in front of them and put her hands on her hips. And the other girl had her stormy grey eyes trained on Sarah. The tan girl with the black hair opened her mouth to ask the question that Sarah had been asked twice already within the hour. Dove held up her hand.

"No, I'm not Sunny." She said answering the girl's question before she had even spoken the words. The raven haired girl scowled.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" She said defensively. "Don't put words in my mouth!" Sarah scowled back. _Rude._

"I didn't they were already there, I just pulled them out for you." Dove said smoothly, never missing a beat. The brunette girl next to the dark haired one laughed.

"Haven't heard that before." She turned to the dark haired girl. "And yes that was what you were going to say." She looked back over at Sarah and extended her hand. "I'm Nicolette Pierce. From Washington." Sarah shook her hand gently.

"I'm Sarah White. Uh and I'm from California." Nicolette looked expectantly at the other girl. The black haired girl groaned and took her hands off her hips.

"I'm Danielle Granger and I hail from the _ amazing_ city of Gotham." She said with slight sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you both." Dove smile widely and folder her wings onto her back. She couldn't fly both girl and herself back so she'd have to walk back to 'camp'. "Okay well um we are meeting over that way," She pointed in the direction of where she just came. "and we should get going the others have probably already beaten us back."

"What others?" Danielle asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh sorry I didn't mention them yet. Well there's Ryan, Alex, Casper, and Sare. They also went off into the woods to hunt down other meta-humans that got lost."

"So there's a large group." Nicolette stated happily. _So there are a lot of others like me._ Nicolette switched her black flats for hiking boots, _always be prepared, _Nicolette thought and the girls followed Sarah out into the woods.

**16:32 pm ET, Possum Kingdom TX, 2013  
Ryan and Alex**

"Hey I just got a text from Sarah, she found the two girls from the parking lot and she's heading back." Alex said. He tossed the phone over to Ryan.

"Call Casper will ya? I'm going to get up higher and see if I can locate the trio." Alex sprung into the air lunching himself a good twenty feet into the nearest tree, and continued climbing up to the top. Ryan called Casper and found that they were about to run into the group in few seconds so they should just stay put. Ryan yelled up to Alex and told him what Casper said. He jumped down from the tree top landing with a low thud sending dirt and leaves everywhere.

"Cool, let's walk faster so we can meet up. Besides I want to be the first one back!" Alexander said enthusiastically. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It's not a race you know." Alex shrugged. After a few moments of walking silently, Ryan pointed ahead of them.

"I see them. And they've added another member to the group" Ryan said. "Hey!" Ryan waved them over. The group stopped, said something to each other, and walked over. There was a small boy with tan skin, piercing blue eyes, and blonde as can be. _Another blonde? I'm beginning to see a trend._ Alex thought. There was also a girl, well more of a woman she could either be in her late teens or early twenties. She had on a crimson red top and had deep chestnut hair. Another girl had her hair woven in a tight braid, and wore a purple and silver stone bracelet. And the smallest member of the group was a pale girl with long jet black hair with a silver streak.

"Hi I'm Ryan and this is Alex. Are you here to meet Sunny?" Ryan asked the group. The girl with the braid nodded.

"Yes." The older girl said hardly. The small boy smiled.

"So which one of you is Sunny? I figured she'd be a girl but hey what ever floats your boat right." The boy chuckled to himself, he obviously knew neither one of them was Sunny.

"No actually the infamous Sunny has been a complete no show this evening and we have taking it upon ourselves to bring everyone together. And yes there are others and I'd prefer that we get back to the meeting sight before them. I like to be first." Alex said hurrying along the new members.

"Cool! C'mon ladies pick it up!" The young boy exclaimed nudging the other girls. "Oh and by the way, I'm Tyson Braxon."

"I'm Kate Hudson, and please no jokes about the actress." the braided hair girl said.

"Wouldn't dream of it Hun." Alex replied. _Well that blows that idea._

"I'm Alana Grey." The raven haired girl said and then looked over at the oldest member.

"And I'm Aurora Lunar." The older girl said.

"Awesome and now that we all know each other...Let's goooo!" Alex prodded.

**16:46 pm ET, Possum Kingdom, TX, 2013  
****All**

It turns out that Alex hadn't been able to get back first much to his dismay. But, in his opinion, at least he didn't get last.

"How do you beat us back! You didn't fly them back did you?" Alex exclaimed, eyes bulging. Sarah giggled.

"No, turns out that Danielle," She gestured to Dani, "can teleport, we got about ten minutes ago. I sent you a text." Sarah said. Alex whipped out his phone and face palmed.

"Ah dang it!" He shouted, but in good humor. Sarah introduced the new girls and Ryan did the same with the others. They settled in different places around the small clearing and waited for the Casper and Sare to return. A few minutes later Sare and Casper both trudged in through the now worn out trail. And behind them came yet another blonde. He was about five six, five seven and had bright hazel eyes. He immediately introduced himself as Xander Allerdyce and took a seat next to Tyson on the tree trunk. Then another girl came in. From her perch on the boulder Sarah gasped silently and her wings twitched in shock. Aurora brought her hand to her mouth and said nothing. Tyson, being the youngest, wiggled awkward in his seat not knowing how to react in this kind of situation. The girl who had just walked in was covered in head to toe with burn scars. All along her stomach, neck, and face was marred with burn marks. At first nobody moved or spoke. Casper and Sare looked peeved that no one was reacting as well as they had hoped. _Come on guys say something! Don't freeze out this poor girl!_ Sare thought to herself in anticipation. _She doesn't look that bad, but I'm one to talk, being blind and all. _Casper thought.

Kate was the first to break the silence.

"Hi I'm Kate! Welcome to our group. I love your hair, did you die it yourself?" Kate said warmly and offered the girl a seat next to her on the tree trunk.

"I'm Faren." Faren eyed the crowd of meta-humans, analyzing each and every one. When she looked over at Sarah, Dove's cheeks burned and she hopped up from her seat and walked over to introduce herself.

"I'm uh Sarah White." She looked Faren directly in her dark almost black eyes and refused to let her eyes wander over the girl's scarred body. She smiled smally and retreated back to her seat, her wings fluttering in anxiety. Ryan put a hand on her shoulder reassuring and made his way over to meet Faren. The others followed suit and soon the entire group had met every one in the _entire_ group. _Wow there's so many people, I didn't expect this many. I'll have to keep my powers under wraps as much as I can. I don't want another accident._ Faren thought worriedly.

**21:12 pm ET, Possum Kingdom TX, 2013**

The sun had set a while ago and Faren used her fire witch abilities to create a fire. The group had begun to discuss menial things like sports, school, and super powers. The three s's. Many of the group members had traveled a long ways to come here tonight and their eyes had begun to droop. Sunny still hadn't made her appearance, and people were beginning to wonder what they were going to do for the night.

"Surely we can't stay here. I have a ba-...thing at home I have to take care of." Aurora said quickly.

"If I don't make it back to the lab by tomorrow my dad will...uh.. never mind." Dove cut herself off and remained silent. Ryan looked at her softly and placed a hand over hers.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to." He said quiet enough for only her to hear. _Her dad's the one who experimented on her, I can't imagine what he'd do if he was angry with her. _If the light had been any better the others would have seen Sarah's blush, luckily it was hidden. She stared at Ryan for a moment but averted her eyes and moved her hand away.

"No I _have _to go back." She said quietly, but firmly. _Is there something going on between them?_ Nicolette thought to herself slyly.

_Wonder what her dad'll do if she doesn't go home tonight...wonder what Aurora was going to say, sounded like she said she has a baby. That can't be right though. _Tyson thought, he had over heard what the girls had said with his super hearing, even though they thought they thought they weren't heard. _  
_

"We could camp here, I have a tent in my truck. I brought it just in case. Be prepared for anything right? That's the girl scout motto...or maybe it's the boy scout's." Nicolette offered.

"How big is it? And it's the boy scout's, I used to be one" Xander said. Nicolette shrugged.

"Not sure, I've never opened it before. I bought it on the way over here." Nico laughed at herself.

"It won't fit all of us, unless you want to cuddle with almost strangers." Casper joked. "Maybe seven or eight if we squish, but that still leaves about five of us."

"How 'bout the girls sleep in the tent. You know that whole gentle man thing all men are supposed to uphold." Xander suggested. Sare grinned and walked over to Xander and leaned her elbow against his shoulder.

"I like him, that's a great idea!" Sare said happily. The other boys agreed, Alex begrudgingly. Sarah offered to stay outside with the guys saying that Tyson could take her spot. She said her wings would take up too much space and in her sleep they twitch sometimes with out her knowledge. Dani teleported Nicolette to her truck so they could grab the tent. Faren had Xander and Alex gather more wood for the fire so animals would stay away, but even if they had an animal attack, they doubted they'd have a problem.

Casper was right, of course, they wasn't enough room for everyone. The girls, plus Tyson and minus Sarah, slept in the tent while the boys, plus Sarah minus Tyson, huddled around the fire and settled down for the night. Nicolette had a couple blankets which the group outside used to lay on. An October night wasn't cold, so no need to cover up yourself. They decided that if Sunny didn't show up by midday tomorrow, they would take their separate ways and return home. Most of them didn't feel like it was particularly a great idea to go home, but living in a woods waiting for a mystery woman who knew their deep dark secrets doesn't sound peachy either.

* * *

thanks for reading guys please review and leave lots of comments good or bad! I hope the character creators like what i did with their characters and thank you all for letting me use them!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**08:21 am ET, Possum Kingdom, TX, 2013**

Alex groaned and groggily sat up. _Sleeping on the ground was a horrible idea, next time I'm going to fight harder for a spot in the tent._ He rubbed his face and stretched out. _Looks like everyone's still asleep._ He observed. He stoked the hot coals that were the last of the fire and tried to get it started again, but to no avail._ Needs more twigs and stuff._ He walked through the treeline picking up random twigs and sticks and occasionally muttered cuss words when he stuck his hand in an unseen thorn patch. _Why is Texas so thorny and brambly and why do I have to find every single brier patch!__  
_

"Hey." A female voice said behind Alex. Alex spun around on his heels. There was a young girl, she looked about 16, with ivory skin, and glossy shoulder length chocolate brown hair.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing in the woods this early in the morning...by yourself." Alex questioned._ "Shouldn't you know?"_ He heard telepathically. Alex's eyes widen.

"Sunny?" He said slowly. _"Duh."_ She thought as if it were obvious.

"Huh...didn't know you were a telepath." He muttered. Alexander crossed his arms and scowled.

"You know your like 16 hours late right?" He asked rhetorically. Sunny grinned.

"I would say I'm fashionably late." She said cheekily. Alex snorted.

"I wouldn't." Sunny rolled her eyes.

"I was giving you guys a chance to meet before I came and made my offer."

"And what exactly is your offer?" Alex inquired. Sunny laughed and wagged her finger.

"All in good time, good things come to people who wait." She chided.

"I think we've all waited long enough... OK well follow me I'm sure the others would like to _ finally_ meet you."

Almost everyone was still asleep except for Faren and Ryan. They had managed to get the fire going with the small amount of sticks left over. Casper was passed out on his back with his arms covering his face from the early morning sun. Sarah was curled up on one of the blankets and as she said her wings had fluttered open. There was some movement in the tent and Tyson trudged out slowly, his blonde hair living up to the term 'bed head'.

"Everyone wake up we have a visitor!" Alex shouted through out the camp.

"Hello I'm Sunny." She said cheerily. Casper raised his head and groaned. _The least she could have done was not show up so early in the morning._ Sarah scrunched her up her nose but kept her eyes closed. Tyson looked over at Sunny and threw his hands up.

"YES! No school!" He yelled. Casper chuckled and sat up. Ryan waved a hello and glared annoyed. _She made us spend the night in a strange forest and she has the gall to show up all smiley? _Casper nudged Sarah's shoulder and urged her to get up. She sighed and slowly beat her wings to bring herself into a sitting position.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sarah mumbled running a hand threw her hair.

"Sunny has finally graced us with her presence." Ryan said. Dove looked over at Sunny and nodded in acknowledgement. Sunny waved and gave Sarah a warm smiley. Sarah smiled nervously back. The tent door hastily unzipped and Sare burst through the opening, eyes wild and blaring.

"Who the hell keeps yelling! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Sare screamed. "I was..." She stopped herself short when she saw Sunny. "Oh...about time." She walked over to the boulder and plopped down waiting for Sunny to begin her long awaited speech. Eventually the rest of the group awoke and accumulated by the fire. Nicolette didn't seem mad when she saw Sunny, she actually seemed more relieved that this meant that they didn't have to spend more time in the forest. Danielle...was Danielle and frumped about, mad that Sunny had made them wait so long. As were most people. Once the group perked up Sunny finally started talking.

"So I know that most of you are mad at me for being late, but I just wanted you guys to get to know each other first."

"But why?" Xander asked from his spot on the tree trunk.

"Well let me start from the beginning." Sunny told them how she could sense other meta-humans and how she found that they all needed help. She told them that she's friends with the Young Justice team members and that they were willing to mentor them. She explained that in Colorado, Bruce Wayne owned a large estate and had donated it to the Justice League to be used as a bunker and training ground. She informed them that, if they were willing, they could live there and form their own team. Unconnected to the Justice League. Free from their personal problems. Safe to live their own lives.

"That sounds great! My parents will be thrilled that I'll have someone to help me with my powers!" Tyson beamed.

_I wonder why Dick didn't tell me this before. It seems like good information to have._ Alana thought to herself, slightly mad that a good friend of hers didn't bother to tell her that the Young Justice was forming a new team.

"I'll have to talk to my brother Noah, but I'm sure he'd be happy to have the extra room. He and his fiance have been discussing moving in together before they get married." Nicolette said thoughtfully.

"Awesome! This sounds like a great idea! I'm in." Xander exclaimed.

"I'm in too, an estate sounds much better than slummin' it up in Gotham." Danielle retorted.

"I'm sure my dad will be more than happy to get rid of me." Sare said. _I'm too much of a reminder of mom's death._ She thought glumly.

"My parents will be cool with," Casper added, "one less mouth to feed."

"Sounds good." Ryan said. _This way the Chin's gang won't be able to find me. _

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time!" Kate said happily.

"Is it a possibility that father will find me?" Sarah asked nervously. _I can't believe I'm actually thinking of leaving. I don't know what the real world is like! What if dad comes and tracks me down! What will he do?" _Sunday shook her head.

"No the estate is completely secure. Bruce Wayne himself loaded it with top notch security. No one will be able to locate the mansion or anyone inside." Sarah nodded slowly, thinking over the pros and cons. _If I go back now there will be severe punishment for leaving. If I never go back...I don't know._

"Hey Sarah just remember YOLO." Tyson said. The other teens scoffed. Some laughed. When he saw Sarah's confused face he added. "It means you only live once, as in live your life to the fullest, take chances and all that."

"...that's my motto..." Alex whispered loudly causing more laughter. Sarah's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment from missing the joke.

"OK, if you all believe it to be a good idea then I will also go to Colorado." She confirmed. _I hope this is a good idea...YOLO...or whatever..._

"I have no where else to be, and I'm sure the gods would be pleased with my choice." Alexander said.

"The other wicken will have no problem with my absence." Faren said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure..." Aurora said shakily.

"Why? Will your family not understand?" Kate asked.

"No it's not that it's just...um well. OK well I can't just up and leave I have responsibilities." Sunny nodded understandably.

"You know you can bring him with you." She said softly. Aurora looked at Sunny shocked, but then her gaze softened.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Sunday reassured her.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Xander asked. Aurora paused, and looked around. The others were waiting expectantly at her. She sighed.

"My uh son. Jeremy." She replied quietly. The group stared.

_She has a kid?_

_Woah._

_Dang poor girl._

_Oh my goodness..._

_..._

_aww cute! I wonder what his name his. _

_How horrible..._

"When I was 14 I was...raped and long and terrible story short I had a son..." She fell silent and so did the group. How do you respond to something like that, something so personal.

"You know I have four siblings, I'm pretty good with kids. I wouldn't mind helping out." Casper offered breaking the silence.

"And I have always wanted to babysit. I've read many books and that seems like a common teenage thing to do." Sarah said shyly.

"Yeah and like I've babysat tons of kids in the community before." Sare said. Aurora smiled. _They hardly know me and they are already offering to help. _

"With everyone pitching in I'm positive it'll be much easier to live in Colorado then at home." Danielle added. Aurora's smile broadened.

"Thank you all so much. I really do appreciate it! I guess I'll come too." Sunny smiled to herself. _I knew they wouldn't let me down! _

_"Me'ghan they have consented to join." She informed the Young Justice._

_"Yes! Now we can go home!...Ow! Arty why'd you hit me!" Wally exclaimed._

_"Can't you be happy for them, they just found a place to belong!" Artemis retorted._

_"Not when we are currently missing the Avengers 2!" He shouted._

_"I thought I told you to drop it Baywatch?" She chided. _

_"Artemis, Kid Flash this is not the time nor the place." Kaldur interrupted._

_"So no movie then?"_

_"Wally!" Kaldur and Artemis yelled._

_"Ok, ok... I'm dropping it."_

_"I'm bringing the Bioship around now." Me'ghan informed them._

_"Alright, I'll tell them that we already grabbed their things and that we are heading straight for Colorado." Sunny said._

_"Ok but could you hurry I'm not that great with kids and this Jeremy is a real piece of work." Robin added._ Sunny rolled her eyes.

"OK guys, as a once flamboyant friend of mine once said...Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys please review! And once again thank you to all the character creators! Leave lots of comments for me to read!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**9:23 am ET, The bioship**

The new team all piled into the bioship and in retrospect they should have taken a bigger ship, the bioship just wasn't cutting it.

Alana went over and slapped Robin's shoulder and badgered him on why he didn't tell her about the new team. But the ravened haired-silver streaked girl quickly forgot about her anger and filled Robin in on everything that he had missed out on. Zatanna joined in on their conversation when she over heard that Alana has some magical powers.

"So what can you do? Do you know what level you're on?" Zatanna asked. Alana shook her head.

"No. I only know how to morph into any feline, and shift my consciousness into someone elses body." Zatanna's eyes widened.

"Really? You're pretty advanced for your age, I can't even do that!"

"Well that's all I know so I'm sure you are way more advanced than me."

When they boarded the ship Aurora had been reunited with her son and Robin had been quit informative.

"Mommy where we're gunna live now? 'Cause Robin said that you were taking me to a place where it snows!" Little Jeremy babbled. He had small curly locks and his hair was a deep brown just like Aurora. He also shared her large chocolate eyes and fair skin. Aurora laughed and bent down to pick up her five year old.

"Yes honey we are going to live in Colorado in a _ big_ house!" She cooed. Jeremy nodded his head and scrunched his eye brows together in deep thought.

"He also said that you'll get to use all your cool powers." Aurora smiled.

"Yup now I can move all the elements and heal all your boo boos and nobody can tell me different." Jeremy smiled brightly and wiggled out of his mom's are and ran over to talk to Sarah or 'birdie' as he calls her. Wally was talking with Casper and Xander. Apparently KF wasn't the only one who wanted to see the Avengers 2.

"In the commercial it showed that Hawk Eye and the Black Widow get abducted, and that Thor's brother comes back but I'm not sure." Wally said quickly. Xander nodded.

"Yeah but if Black Widow's been captured then she won't be in the movie as much." Xander added glumly.

"Too bad she's pretty hot." Casper said. Wally looked confused.

"Dude how would you know? You're blind." Casper scowled.

"Yeah but I can still see when I look into the future." Casper countered.

"But you're blind how does that work?" Wally questioned.

"I don't know it just does."

"Well that's stupid." Casper's nostrils flared.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked a little louder than intended. The others looked over at the boys and watched, anxiously waiting for something bad to happen.

"No I'm not I just think that it's dumb that you don't know you're own powers." Wally said. That set Casper off. He lunged at Wally and hit him squarely in the jaw. It made a low thud and Wally landed a couple feet back almost bumping into Sare causing her to scowl at him. He massaged his jaw with his hand and rushed Casper. Them collided and went flying towards Alana and Zatanna. Alana gave a small squeak and dropped to the floor as a small tabby cat and scurried out of the way. Zatanna side stepped and glared at the boys.

"Wally seriously?" Artemis scolded. He ignored her and jumped at Casper again. Casper easily shoved KF back, Wally skidded back on his heel and steadied himself to charge again.

"Enough both of you." Kaldur ordered. But the boys continued. They wrestled all over the bioship and continuously bumped into people. When they finally broke apart and readied themselves for another round Sarah ran in between and opened her wings all the way, forcing the boys to back up quickly to avoid them.

"Are you trying to bring this ship down?" She asked angrily.

"What is up with you guys?" Robin crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Wally probably said something stupid." Artemis said with her hands on her hips. _West is going to break up this new team before they even become a real team. I love the guy but man is he an idiot. _

"It's all good we're cool man, right?" Casper said with a big grin.

"Totally." Wally wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "No harm no foul." Wally replied returning the same goofy smile. The others groaned. Only they could attack someone and then become best friends. Sarah relaxed and folded her wings and went back over to Danielle and Nicolette.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Wally didn't start anymore fights and Casper didn't get into any fights. When they started flying over mountains Me'ghan informed everyone that they were approaching Wolf's Creek. The name of the estate in which they were staying. The teens crowded around the windows and watched the mansion get closer and closer. It was a stone Old English Villa that had green ivy scaling the walls. It had to be at least four stories and there was a huge courtyard in the front of the house. The front yard alone was 8 acres, and there were miles and miles of forest surrounding the estate. The the estate was guarded by a high metal gate that blocked any unauthorized personnel from entering into the estate.

"It's thirty miles from any town." Robin said.

"We're going to be living here." Aurora whispered to little Jeremy. He laughed giddily and started jumping up and down. They landed on the lawn and the new team unloaded onto the porch that wraps around the front. Robin informed them that there are hidden cameras every where and motion sensors were highly common as well.

The inside of the house looked like the castle in Beauty and the Beast. There was a large double staircase with polished marble that made up the stairs, banisters and floors. The ceiling alone was over twenty feet high and donned a huge crystal chandelier.

"Wow, are all modern homes like this?" Sarah asked awestruck. Ryan shook his head and kept looking around.

"Not any I've seen." Casper said.

"Not even close." Danielle replied.

"I wish." Alex answered moving a pink bang out of his face.

"Your rooms are specific to your abilities." He pointed to Faren. "For she's a Fire Witch, so her room has flame retardant everything."

"Awesome." Faren said gleefully. _There's less of a chance that there'll be an accident. _

"Your names are on the door, as well as your code names."

"Cool! We're getting code names! We're like super heroes now!" Tyson fist pumped in the air.

"Well, supers in training any way." Wally corrected.

"So when you guys are done exploring your rooms, meet back down here so we can show you to the kitchen to get some food, and then you'll get the formal tour." Robin said. "Oh and all of your belongings have been placed in your rooms."

"Boys dorms are upstairs on the left, and girls on the right." Me'ghan informed them. The halls were polished cherry wood with matching doors and had an endless variety of art work hanging on the walls. Each dorms came in alphabetical order. Alana approached her door and saw that she had been given the code name Soul Stepper. _Because I can take over someone elses body briefly__. _The dorm inside was a pretty grey blue color that matched her eyes. The room was very plush, with a thick carpet, comfy chairs, and a huge comforter. The whole room gave off a safe feeling. The little brunette had some serious abandonment issues, because her parents had abandoned her when she six. They had found out about her powers and left her. A sorcerer found her a few months later and helped her with her powers. And some where along the line she met up with Robin and Batman, and being a mind reader learned their true identities. She's been a drifter for a few years though after the sorcerer who took her in died.

Aurora and Jeremy walked past Alana's door and found their room. The plaque on their door read Aurora's code name to be Shadow. _Cool. Makes me sound tough. _ The little boy burst through the door and went in to explore the room. Shadow' s room was deep red and had more of a Gothic theme. A bathroom connected Jeremy's and her room. _Good, the only way to his room is through mine. That way I can keep an eye on him, and anyone who wants to go in._ The thought protectively. On the far wall in the room was a water fall that trickled soothingly down covered by a clear glass that kept anyone from disturbing it. A sticking note was taped to the glass.

_For those anger issues...  
When ever you get mad at something this fountain is built specifically to calm you down.  
- A friend_

Aurora smiled to herself.

Danielle was given the name Cue Ball. _Interesting name...kinda works for me though. _The inside was an off white almost a creamy color. The room put off clean feeling, the complete opposite of her old home in Gotham. She took a deep breathe in sighed as she smelt vanilla, her favorite scent. And on her nightstand was a framed photo of her and her parents from when she was four. A tear peeled down her cheek. _This was the last family photo we took before they died._ She took sadly. _But how did they get this, I didn't even have one._

Faren came her room and found that she got the name Ash and when she read her plaque she laughed. _If only they knew... _She thought and opened the smiled when she saw her room. The room was different shades of reds and oranges, and the furniture looked like charred wood and the bed sheets and curtains were singed at the bottom. _Oh, wow. _She thought warmly and rolled her eyes. She made her pointer finger into a gun and shot a little ball of fire at the desk. It made a sizzle noise and fizzled out. The desk looked completely the same like nothing had touched it.

"Awesome." She muttered out loud.

Kate's code name is Silver. _Oooh 'cause my Warrior magic is silver... I wonder how they know that. They must really have been watching us. Cool name plate. _She tapped the plaque absentmindedly and opened the door to her room. The entire room was styled to resemble being under water. _Wow everything looks like it was made in Atlantis._ The walls were cerulean and there was a mural of her, protector paladin or animal guide, Coral a large sea foam green water horse. Her spell book was already unpacked on her new desk.

Nicolette laughed when she read some of the others girls code names, they fit them so well it was almost comical. When she reached her door it read Mood Swing.

"Mood Swing..." She said aloud, tasting the name._ That is so awesome...I hadn't thought of that name before. It works with my powers really well. _Nico can control others emotion, as well as read them. She had an inside joke that she was the Jasper of the group. She told this Danielle, but she hadn't read or seen Twilight so the joke was lost on her. Her room was full of warm, comforting colors. Light shades of pinks and yellow, and sunset oranges. The room was very pristine and everything had a place. Nicolette is a perfectionist and this new room was _very_ organized.

Sarah briefly glanced at the silver name plate, she already knew that it said Dove. She had told the team the first day they met that that was her code name and surely Sunny was ease dropping on the conversations. The rooms was soft lavender and everything was lace and floral. The room had a high ceiling and lots of elbow room. Sarah walked to the center of her room and spread out her wings. They didn't touch anything. All the furniture was spaced out and gave plenty of room for her wings. Even the window was large enough for her to jump through. The bed was in the shape of a bowl, it had a hard exterior and a foam middle that dipped inwards. Sarah picked up a note that was laying in the middle.

_It's called a Sila, in yoga terms it mean to sit cross legged, but I thought it looked like a bird's nest.  
__Hope you like it!  
__-A friend_

_They really thought of everything. _Sarah thought and hopped in the Sila to try it out.

Sare's room had bold colors and everything in it stood out like her. On her bed there was a bunch of paints and wall decorations for her to use if she chose to. _Oh cool! I've always wanted to paint on my walls! But we always lived in some fancy penthouse that dad's cooperation owned, and painting walls were a no. _She picked up a brush and the black paint and wrote Blue Jay in big cursive script. _I like my code name, it's pretty and original...like me!_

Sunny's room was gold and had a 'sunny' glow coming from the toned lighting system. Sunny caught on to the joke and said,

"Wow, Robin veeeery clever." She laughed to herself and tossed her bag down on the bed and left to meet the rest of the team back in the lobby area.

The guys had already made their way back and some of the girls as well.

"My room is so _awesome!" _Tyson exclaimed. " It has a huge gaming system and the flat screen has to be at least 57 inches! And my code name's Artemos. Wonder if Artemis came up with it.

"Don't know. And that's so cool. My room is stuffed with paints. sketch pads, pencils, aisles, and a whole other bunch of art things!" Casper said.

"Seriously? You paint? How does that work _Sight_?" Wally asked picking fun at Casper's ironic name _Sight._ Casper turned to argue but saw Wally's grin and realized he was kidding.

"Ha. ha Wally."

"What kind of painting do you make?" Faren asked.

"What ever I see. Some times I dream the past so I paint the scene. And sometimes I paint the future. But recently I've painted our group." Casper replied. Faren and Casper began discussing different painting techniques and styles. They walked over to the couch that was pushed up against the banister wall and continued talking while the others trickled in.

"You guys should see my room!" Ryan yelled jogging down the steps. "It looks like a big icicle. Everything is actually made of ice! And call me Viper/" He added the last part with a stupid hiss causing Tyler to laugh.

"Sounds cold _Viper_." Xander said puffing out a breath of fire. Ryan shrugged.

"Not to me I can't feel the cold." Ryan said.

"Cool... literally." Xander said chuckling at his own joke. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh very clever." She added sarcastically. "And what do they call you? Hot Head?"

"I'm glad you agree sexy. And no it's Drago like a Dragon." Xander said with a smile, he walked over and leaned his elbow against her shoulder, causing Kate to roll her eyes again.

"My name is Kate, not 'sexy' thank you." She retorted. She crossed her arms but her glare was half-hearted. Her lips twitched in a small smile. Xander shrugged, winked and walked over to Faren and Casper. Kate huffed and walked over to Danielle and Nico.

"Hey Ryan was your room as awesome as mine?" Alex yelled from across the room.

"Don't know what's in your room?" Ryan replied.

"Just a gateway to see the gods but other than that nothing to impressive." Alex sauntered over and slung an arm around Ryan's shoulder. "What about you?" Ryan chuckled.

"Well I don't think I have a portal, but like I told Xander everything's made of ice." Alex nodded.

"Cool, cool..." He started to say something else but was interrupted.

"If you're about to make a joke connecting 'cool' and ice together that is really sad." Sarah walked over to the boys and wore a sly grin. Alex crossed his arms and scowled. _Why does this girl always show up when I'm talking to Ryan? _Alex glanced over Ryan who had already averted all of his attention to Sarah. Alex rolled his eyes. _He doesn't know what he's missin'._

"Noooo, I wasn't thank you _very_ much." He said bitingly. Sarah flinched slightly but regained composure.

"OK, uh sorry..." She held her hands together at her chest and her wings twitched. Alex sighed and released his scowl. _I shouldn't be rude to her, she's like a puppy, all cute and innocent. The only difference is I don't think she knows when she's charming people. _Alex thought. Sarah relaxed slightly and said she was going to find Sunny and left the foyer. Wally zoomed over to Ryan and Robin followed more slowly behind.

"Hey you see them?" Wally jabbed his thumb in the direction of Faren and Casper.

"Yeah what about them?" Robin snickered and shook his head.

"I think they have a thing going on." Wally said with a stupid grin. Ryan glanced over and sure enough Casper and Faren seemed to be having a good ole time. They were leaning in close to each other and laughing every once in while. Faren had her hand on Casper's knee and he was playing with a stray strand of her flaming red hair. Ryan blinked a couple times and turned back to Robin and Wally.

"Wow the last I heard them say, which was like five minutes ago, they were talking about paint." Wally shrugged at Ryan's remarked.

"Love works in mysterious ways. You should've seen me and Arty a year ago." Wally said. Robin cackled.

"Yeah at first all they did was bicker and attack each other." Robin said with a laugh. Wally laughed with him and slung and arm around Artemis who was talking to Kate, M'gann and Zatanna.

"And now all we do is make out." He pushed his lips against Artemis's and she punched him, but smiled.

"That isn't all we do." She said some what annoyed. Wally chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Yup,some times she hits me." He said grinning. Artemis rolled her eyes and went back to the girls. Sarah came back into the room with Sunny close behind.

"Hey guys lunch is ready!" They yelled. The group cheered and raced each other to follow Sunny and Sarah. They passed the kitchen, which was furbished with a double door fridge, and island, and a huge preparation center. They dinning hall was the room right across from the kitchen. There was a large table that could seat at least twenty and it was almost like a king's table in those old movies. The place was stacked with mountains of food.

"Yes!" Wally, Xander, and Casper yelled at the same time. When they finished eating the Young Justice team left for Mount Justice to train, leaving Sunny to give the tour. They started in the foyer and and worked their way to through the rooms. If you took the right corridor that lead out of the foyer you found yourself in the community room. It had ping pong, Foosball, pool, a gaming system, and lots of bean bags. In the next room over there was a small movie room with a large projector screen and a popcorn machine in the back. And to top it of a soda cooler built into the wall. And then at the very end of the hallway was a living room. There was a plush couch that made a 'u' shape, and a large flat screen TV. There were a couple of circular foot rests in the center.

They made their way to the center corridor that separated the stairs into two. The hallway had a few guest rooms and one big bathroom. Nothing special, except the door at the end of the hall. The door had a pad lock next to it and Sunny punched in the code. The door opened and and led to another hallway.

"This is where we have the training rooms." Sunny explained as she led them down the passageway.

"So then why is it in such a secret place?" Alex asked quizzically, looking suspiciously at the drag interior. The walls were brightly lit but they were a sterile white. Sarah cringed. _This is just like the labs back in Cali._

"Well this isn't just a country house, it's also in disguised as a boarding house. That allows us to legally keep you all here. Since this isn't hidden away in a Mountain or up in space, we made a believable back ground." She paused and smiled slightly. "Oh, and there are uniforms." The group groaned.

"I refuse!" Alex complained.

"I don't think so." Sare said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think my wings would fit inside a blazer." Sarah added. The others had similar comments. Sunny chuckled.

"You guys don't have to wear it all the time, just when guests come." She informed. Alex still had a grimace on his face but nodded. The training rooms was like the ones in Mount Justice, and it even had a door that led outside into the back yard. There was a tennis court, which Sare freaked out about. She was the captain back at her old school. There was also a basket ball court, a swimming pool, and a base ball field in the back.

"If you look over there," Sunny pointed to the tree line. "there's a running path that swings all the way around the property, it also leads to the road. Oh and here." Sunny reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a bunch of key rings. She handed them out to each person.

"This one is for the gate out front, this one is for the house's front door, and this one is for the jeep in the garage. And if you take it out, you're responsible for filling it up. and no Tyler you can't drive it." Tyler huffed and muttered some thing that sounded like 'didn't even say it out loud yet...'

"So dinner's at six and uh you guys can go do whatever." Sunny said. The group dispersed and broke off into small groups to go explore the estate more. They were scheduled for practice at seven the next morning. Sunny had said that Black Canary was going to come and helped settle everyone in. But since they weren't an official team in the Justice League, they didn't have to have a baby sitter. The Young Justice said that they would taking shifts on practices, so that everyone could get a chance to teach. Wally was physicked to help, Kaldur was anxious, Robin was ecstatic, Artemis complained, M'gann was M'gann and Connor...was Connor.

* * *

***  
***

*

Thanks again for reading please leave lots of reviews for me! And I'm sorry it's taken to long to update we've had the busiest dead week ever! And I may not update very soonly I have a **JOB** now as a camp councilor and finals next week so I will try to write as much as I can!

Ok thanks again!  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"So their new team is what? A rag tag group of losers?" Snickered Virus. Virus was a tech head who was a specialist in technology. He could build any piece of tech with just a glance at it. He always wore a suit made of home made gadgets. He was handsome with dark brown hair, and luring green eyes, but his personality would send any one packing. Griffin chuckled.

"Yup and apparently the baby league is gunna mentor!" Griffin burst out laughing. Griffin is a brute meta human, like Dove he has been modified in a lab and mixed with avian DNA. Sarah's dad had made Griffin, but Dove hadn't had a clue. Griffin was mixed with a condor and his hands were more like claws and his wings were bulky, strong, and a dirty brown. But unlike Sarah, whose dominant DNA code was human, Griffin was more animal and has fits of rage and is very instinctual.

"What are we laughing about?" Tayne asked. He was a sorcerer from Klarion's dimension. And a very powerful one at that. All of them were. They were extremely strong, viscous, and had no sense of guilt. They were perfect for each other.

"That lame team that you said we are supposedly gunna take down." Griffin answered. Tayne grinned sinisterly and nodded.

"Oh yeah. I found out their little hiding place by the way. It's nice, way better than this dump." Griffin had a wolfish smile.

"I thought that little Zatara girl put a heavy spell on?" Tayne shrugged and smiled wider.

"She did, but her pitiful magic trick wasn't good enough."

"Alright Tayne!" Virus cheered. "So I guess this means I should start working on that big bad security system of theirs huh?"

"That should have been implied." Tayne said. Virus rolled his eyes and left to go to his computer lab.

"Yeah I'm gunna go lift weights or something." Griffin said dismissively._ This is gunna be a piece of cake these goody two shoes aren't gunna know what him 'em. I don't care how many of them there are! And I'll finally get to meet pretty little Sarah. Doc always said she was his favorite expierement. Wonder if she's as perfect as he claims._

_The Light will be pleased with our progress._ Tayne thought._ We've gotten much further than the others. All we have to do know is invade._

* * *

_**Short story I know but i had to introduce them! Thanks to Zak Saturday who gave me ideas for the villains. SOOOOOOOO thank you!  
Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**17:46 pm ET, Wolf's Creek Colorado**

The new team had been settling into the estate for a couple weeks now, and the teens have been training every morning. Last Monday Xander set the couch in the game room on fire. Then Aurora and Ryan put it out, Ryan with his ice powers and Aurora with her water abilities. Faren and Casper started dating, shocker. And Xander asked out Kate only to be slapped. But a couple days later she said yes. She told Nicolette and Dani that he tried to kiss her and she practically had to shove a knife in his back. But she agreed to go on another date.

Sarah and Ryan were still acting cutesy but neither has made a move yet. Alana found an injured baby mountain lion and has given it a home in the back yard. She named it Nala after the girl in the Lion King. Last Thursday Tyson accidently broke the wall between his room and Xander's when he got mad at some video game and powered up. He expanded to much and burst through the wall. Sare decided that she didn't like having to deal with all the noise of people running around through the hallways and she hated the hassle of going up and down the stairs to go to her room so she relocated to one of the guest rooms downstairs. Last Saturday the girls spent all day helping her move, while the guys played Ultimate Frisbee. With three people. Because Tyson was dragged into helping move all of the furniture. And Dani started online classes with Nico because they felt like slackers. And partially because they felt that if the whole hero gig didn't work at least they'd have their education.

"Hey guys can everyone meet me in the foyer I have a surprise." Sunny said over the loud speakers. The team trickled in through various doors and was greeted by a bunch of boxes and a big grin from Sunny.

"What are those?" Alana asked pointing to the cardboard boxes.

"Thoooose are our new uniforms!" Everyone groaned.

"Oh come on you guys you only have to wear them when..."

"Some dude comes along to check out our not so much of a school." Alex finished for her.

"Exactly!" Sunny said brightly. She pulled out the guy's uniform. It was basically a black suit with a blue tie and dress shoes.

"Well it's not that bad I guess." Casper said. Faren who was standing next to him, holding his hand said,

"It could be worse." She shrugged. Alex grimaced. _It won't be everyday...it won't be everyday...it won't be everyday..._

"And this is the girls uniform. She grabbed a plaid skirt, a navy blue blouse, and a matching blazer. "The color scheme is navy blue, white, and black. And...oh come on girls it's fine." She said when she saw the look of horror that Nicolette, Sare, and Alana were giving.

"I kinda like it." Sarah said with a shrug. The girl's turned and started. Sarah's cheeks turned red. "Well I don't have any other clothes, they're all in Cali." She said. Sarah's belongings weren't confiscated by the team like the others. It would have alerted them earlier than planned.

"Well uh Sarah you don't need a uniform. 'Cause a well your wings will give away our rouse." Sarah sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness those things are hideous!" She exclaimed creating laughs from everyone and a scowl from Sunny.

"They really are gross looking." Danielle agreed. Nico nodded.

"Yeah, but hey it's only for a couple hours every once in a while." Nicolette said trying to convince herself as well as the others.

"I thought they were great! Just take your stuff!" Sunny huffed and stomped up the stairs to her room. The teens riffled through the boxes and sullenly took their new uniforms back to their rooms.

A few hours later the A squad, which consisted of Faren, Casper, Alex, Xander, and Ryan, had been called out on duty for their first mission. In the closest town of Mission their was a string of robberies. The police hadn't been able to catch them. Originally the Young Justice were just going to leave it up to the authorities but they found that it would be a good learning experience. The new team had decided to take the zeta tubes into town instead of the helicopter. The others suited up as well and stationed themselves on monitor duty in case anything went wrong.

"Ok, you're all clear to go and remember stealth then attack alright?" Sunny said. A squad nodded. "Zeta tubes are clear for entry." The group stepped through.

**Recognized Ash D02, Sight D05, Requiem D08, Drago D01, Viper D03.**

**23:14 pm ET, Mission Colorado.**

_"Ash checking in, I'm in position." _Faren confirmed through the radio.

_"Viper in position."_ Ryan said front his position on the rooftop across from the National Bank.

_"Sight and Drago in position." _Casper informed.

_"Alright, wait for further direction." _Sarah said from base. She and Sunny were in charge of 'mission control' and the rest of the group were in lounging on the couch waiting for the need to help. Nothing happened for a while. The bank stayed secure and even when the last employee left, still nothing happened.

**03:56 am ET, Mission Colorado.**

_"It's almost four o'clock and nothing to report." _Faren said with a yawn. Many times her partner Ryan had to shake her from drowsiness.

_"There isn't anything on the scanners as well." _Sarah replied. The team that had stayed at the estate was having a hard time staying awake as well. Tyson rubbed his face and laid upside down on the couch letting the blood rush to his head.

"This is boring." Tyson complained. Sunny sighed and glanced at the clock again.

"Why don't you and Alana head upstairs to bed." She said. The young teens opened their mouths to complain.

"I'm not tired, if they can stick it out so can we!" Alana yelled defiantly.

"Yeah we're fine!" Tyson agreed. They both prepared to tag team against Sunny but she raised her hand silencing them.

"You guys are no use to me half dead. Go to bed there'll be other opportunities." They muttered something to one another and trudged back to their corridors.

**05:45 am ET, Mission Colorado. **

"OK well I've had just about enough of this let's go home." Alex whispered to Casper. Sight nodded and tapped on his com.

_"Sunny can we go home now there isn't anyt-" _Casper was cut off by a sudden vision. It only lasted a few seconds and he was brought back to reality by Sunny's worried voice.

_"Sight what is it?" _She asked.

"We need to move!" He shouted to Alex. "Now!" Requiem nodded briskly and grabbed Casper by the shoulders and jumped them from the building they were on and onto the one across the street. When they landed Sight whipped around and watched as the rooftop they were just on exploded in a brilliant fire show. The duo ducked from flying shrapnel.

_"Guys what's going on?" _Viper questioned.

_"Is everyone ok?" _Dove asked from base.

_"Yeah hold on." _Casper said and disconnected his ear piece, having every in his ear was annoying. He and Alex stood back up and looked over at the roof top. There was a loud cackle and the fire swelled and then receded showing a laughing figure.

_"Casper what's going on over there?" _Faren asked.

_"You guys should probably get over here. The bad guys have arrived." _Alex advised. The figure walked over to the edge of the building.

"Are you those brats from the other bratts? Because this is seriously wrecking my night!" The man called. Alex and Casper stayed silent. Faren, Xander, and Ryan ran up behind the boys. While Alex filled them in on the situation, the bank alarms went off. The man laughed hysterically and clutched his shaking sides.

"He's just a distraction!" Ryan yelled. Team A mobilized and rushed down to the National Bank. The man laughed again and flipped a coin up in the air.

"Tails I blow up the bank when they go in and heads I just report this to the Light." The man tossed the coin up again and grimaced. "Pity, the other way would've been more fun." He sighed and stuffed the coin back into his pocket.

The thugs were just like all the others. Black ski masks, gloved hands, and mediocre skills. Ash and Drago easily took down the ones in the street with a couple pumps of fire.

"So do you think that they manufacture punks like this in a factory or something. Because I'm pretty sure that all of these guys are the same. Dumb and useless." Xander joked. Faren shrugged and laughed.

"Probably." Ryan, Casper, and Alex had no problem taking down their opponents. The men didn't even seem to put up a fight. The team met back up in the lobby and gave each other small congratulations. Faren ran up to Casper and gave him a bear hug.

"Did you see us! We were amazing!" Faren exclaimed. Casper chuckled.

"We were weren't we?"

"Mhmm." Faren agreed. They smiled at each other and Casper pulled Faren closer for a kiss.

"Ewww come on guys we're in costume and everything. Act professional." Xander teased. Faren flipped him off and kissed Casper any way. Xander chuckled and rolled his eyes. A clapping from he front door broke them apart.

"That was indeed a very good show." The man said. "But where is the rest of your group? Wasn't there some little boy who can grow his muscles and another with a kid or something?" The team froze. The man smiled sadistically at their expense and walked forward. They almost choked when they saw who the man was. One side of the man's face looked as it had been almost melted off. And the other was almost handsome.

"Two Face." Ryan mumbled. Faren's eyes widened when she heard what Ryan said.

"He's a Gotham villain though." She whispered to Casper who stepped forward protectively.

"What's he doing here." Alex asked rhetorically. Of course no one would know the answer.

"I say we fight." Xander said aggressively taking a fighting stance. Two Face held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight, only to observe." He said with a smile. "Words out that there's a new team in the Justice League and everyone's interested."

_ Who's everyone? _Alex thought skeptically. In the back ground the sound of sirens began to pick up.

"I guess that means my time here is over." He started towards the door. "You should leave to, you know because you all are a secret and what not." He added with a wink and disappeared through the doors. Xander started to follow but Casper stopped him.

"Don't, you won't find him." Xander nodded irritated.

"Come on let's get out of here." Faren said and ran for the exit and to the zeta tubes. They were bombarded with questions when they returned. Sarah had alerted the others when the building exploded and Kate had run upstairs for the younger members.

"Why was Two Face there?" Tyson asked.

"He said he was there to observe us." Faren shuddered and Casper put an arm around her.

"What ever that means." Alex mummered crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said that there were others who know about us." Ryan added. His eyes flickered over Tyson and Aurora who Two Face had singled out. Sarah clasped her hands together.

"What others?" She said worriedly. Ryan looked over at Sarah who looked as if she were about to cry. Ryan took her hand in his reassuringly.

"Don't worry I don't think he meant any thing about your dad." He said in a lowered voice. She released the breath she was holding and nodded. Sunny growled angrily and slammed her fists on her seat.

"How could they have found us out so fast!" She huffed angrily. The team stayed quiet and watched their normally easy go lucky leader become frazzled. She spit out a few choice words and Nico covered Tyson's ears. Alana averted her eyes and pretended not to hear her. After a couple moments Sunny sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Go to bed all of you. I'm going to call Robin." Xander objected saying that they should talk more but Sunny said it was an order. They looked at each other nervously. They couldn't ignore their leader's wishes. They slowly back out of the room and went to their rooms.

"Hey Rob it's me...Yeah I know it's late I'm sorry...Uh huh...I know...Look we need to talk...there's a problem."

Sunny and Robin talked for hours trying to come up with a good solution. They couldn't send the teens home that was completely out of the question. But it wasn't safe for them to go out on patrol or on missions anymore. If the villains already knew about the team on their first night out, was it still safe for them to continue on? Robin said that he thought it would be best that if the team laid low for a while, so the Young Justice could investigate. They said their good byes and Sunny stormed off to her room. The team will not be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

" They closed off all of the main gate." Virus informed the others. Griffin groaned.

"They're just making it harder on themselves. The more we work the harder I'm gunna lash out." He chortled. Virus snorted.

"You mean the harder I work." Virus corrected. Virus, Griffin, Tayne, and the new girl Chimera had been watching the new team relentlessly for the past few weeks. And after last night's encounter with Two Face the estate had been put on lock down. No one in or out of the grounds.

"So have you cracked bird boy's codes yet?" Chimera asked sauntering in. The red head was dressed in her usual get up, brown everything. Brown skinny jeans, brown crop top, brown boots, brown jacket, and brown fingerless gloves. Griffin had tried many times to get her to wear something 'sexier' and in a different color but her stubborn will power said no. Chimera wasn't the most amiable girl. She was in it for her and her alone. If something didn't enhance her super strength, poison manipulation, or flight abilities it wouldn't interest her.

"Like four days ago." Virus smirked. Chimera scowled.

"So what's the hold up?" She screamed. Griffin flinched at her high pitched wail and glared at her.

"Keep it down Alexis!" He yelled back. She flipped him off and continued ranting.

"Why didn't you tell us!" She shouted. Virus rolled his eyes.

"Because they're in lock down you witch now quit you're banshee screams." He countered. Tayne burst in through the door with an angry look on his face.

"All of you quite yelling. I was just discussing with the Light about the Justice League brats and all I could hear was your bickering in the background." He said harshly.

"Well Virus didn't alert us that-"

*

*

*

**thanks for reading! I know another short one but i dont have time for anything lately. So as always leave comments and ideas for me thanks!  
**Hope you enjoyed!

"Be quiet you tittering twit!" He said viciously. Chimera snapped her mouth shut and cringed. "I already knew about the security codes, but I specifically ordered him to keep trying to unlock the new home security that our dear Sunny has just installed." He hissed at the girl. She cowered at Tayne, glared at Virus and slinked her way out of the room. Tayne ignored her and walked over to Virus at the computer. "When will we be able to follow through with the plan?" He asked Virus. Virus grinned to himself.

"Tomorrow night after I...yup tomorrow night." He said typing out the last of his cheat codes. Griffin flexed his claws against the wall creating indentions, and sharpening them.

"I've been waiting for a good fight." Griffin smiled sinisterly and walked off in the direction that Chimera had left. "Now where'd that little minx walk off to, I'm sure be trilled at the news." Virus rolled his eyes and looked over at Tayne. Tayne nodded in approval and stalked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**11:12 am ET, Wolf's Creek Colorado.**

"What do you mean we're on lock down!" Xander shouted. Sunny had waited for everyone to wake up and come to breakfast before telling them what was going on. Danielle, Alex, and Sare had just finished placing the food on the table when Sunny dropped the bomb.

"I told you, we don't think it's a good idea to put you guys out there without enough experience against villians like Two Face." Sunny replied flustered.

"How do we get experience without experiencing anything!" Alana argued. She was sitting on the floor with Nala and refused to be left out of the older teens conversation.

"Well you-"

"So what are we going to break up and continue on with our lives like the last few weeks didn't happen?" Ryan demanded.

"No but-"

"But what? I'm not going back to Gotham!" Casper and Danielle yelled defiantly at the same time, it would've been comical if not for the situation.

"Just listen-"

"I can't go back Sunny you know that." Sarah said dishearteningly. Sunny looked frazzled and her face showed that she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Sarah you don't-"

"And what about-" Tyson started.

"GUYS!" Nico shouted angrily stopping Tyson mid sentence. "Would you let her talk!" Nico sat back down in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone quieted down but grumbled to themselves.

"Thanks." Sunny mouthed to Nico who just nodded her head.

"I know that you all are worried about being sent home, but that is the furthest thing from my mind. And Robin agrees with me. But for now we're just going to take a...breather." Sunny said.

"Like a vacation?" Alana asked. Sunny nodded.

"Yep, at least just until things come down." The team looked around at one other still unsure.

"Will we still be able to train?" Xander called out from the end of the table. He and Kate we sitting next to one another, Xander acted like a gentleman and saved her a seat. Sunny smiled.

"Of course." This seemed to please most of the team and gradually as the breakfast progressed the mood seemed to lighten up.

After breakfast the team decided to make the most of the no missions thing. Xander, Kate, Tyson, and Alana had volunteered to drive up to Mission to grab supplies for the party that the team was throwing themselves. They pulled the jeep into the grocery store's parking lot.

"I didn't know they had Krogers here." Kate commented when they piled out of the car. Tyson shrugged and ran ahead to grab a cart.

"Hey Alana can you hand me the list?" Xander asked. Alana reached into her purse and pulled out the list of items that Danielle, and Sarah had constructed. "Okay so chips, candy, soda, magazines, ice cream, microwave pizza...yada yada yada. Ok so Tyson and Alana why don't you take the first part of the list and..." He ripped the paper in half, "and Katie and I'll take this part." He smiled at Kate and winked. She scowled back and took a hold of half the list.

"I'll take Alana and _you_ can take Tyson." Kate replied, she grabbed Alana and stormed off into the store. Xander smirked and walked inside with Tyson.

"She wants me." He said.

"Uh huh." Tyson said humoring him. _You just keep thinking that. _

Back at the estate Sare, Nico, and Dani had put themselves in charge of decorations. They took all of the pillows and lounge chairs and brought them into the community room at the back of the east wing. They covered all of the windows with dark curtians and moved the couches into another room.

"It looks like a Rooms To Go exploded in here." Casper said when he and Ryan walked in carrying several gaming systems and DVD players. Sare frowned.

"It does not, we strategically placed the pillows into not only a comfortable but spacious lounging area." Sare stated clearly proud of her work. Ryan and Casper shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Mmhkay." Casper replied. He and Ryan set the systems down and left to find Faren and the others. Sunny had left for Mount Justice a couple hours ago and said that she would be back around ten the next morning. Sarah had invited her to stay for the shindig but Sunny said she had to talk to Young Justice. Sare had finally decided that the room was well enough prepared much to Nico and Dani's relief and the left for the foyer to wait for everyone to get back. Sarah and Aurora took Jeremy out to find a few movies to keep him occupied in his room while the team was doing their thing. They got all Aurora's Disney favorites. Finding Nemo, The Lion King, Aladdin, and Hercules. Of course Jeremy had seen them all hundreds of times, and he knew every line verbatim.

Around five Xander, Kate, Alana, and Tyson had found their way home and called for the others to help bring in the groceries.

"Okay so we have gushers, goldfish, starburst, butterfingers, Dr. Pepper, Big Red, and a bunch of other crap that we don't need." Xander said passing of a couple bags to Sarah.

"I wasn't sure if Aurora and you got any scary movies so I grabbed a coupled just in case." Tyson said holding up two DVDs for all to see.

"Awesome, those'll scare the crap out of us!" Casper said checking the future events. Faren slapped his shoulder fanning a peeved expression.

"Don't tell us!" She said. Casper shrugged and walked over to the porch to put down more bags.

**21:46 pm ET**

When Aurora came back from checking on Jeremy who had already fallen asleep, Xander had already started another movie. They had finished the Hang Over, which Tyson and Alana swore that they were mature enough to watch, and now they were started on the Hills Have Eyes. _I didn't realize I was gone so long._ Aurora thought to herself. When she opened the door Alana, Sarah, and Sare choked out a scream in shock causing the others to laugh. Alana was buried in a cave of pillows, Faren and Casper were in the back leaning into each other, Kate and Xander where kind of flirting, if you could call it that. Tyson was right up front by the television, Nicolette and Danielle were holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it and their eyes glued to the screen. Sare and Alex were latched on and giggling nervously when they got scared. And Sarah and Ryan were sitting crissed-crossed next to one another with their legs pressed against each other occasionally side glancing at the other and blushing when they got caught.

**03:54 am ET**

Tyson had taken Finding Nemo from Aurora's room and he and Alana were the only ones still awake. They decided to tough it out and pull an all nighter.

"Hey look around." Tyson said and pointed over to Faren and Casper. Faren had her red head tucked under Casper's chin and Casper had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How cute!" Alana whispered. "And look at Kate and Xander, I think they're secretly going out you know." She said. Kate and Xander had their heads resting against each other supporting the both of them.

"I don't know Xander seems to really annoy her." Alana shook her head.

"Nah she totally digs him."

"Maybe." Tyson said thoughtfully.

"Nico, Dani and I were talking yesterday, and we think that they should go out." Alana pointed to Sarah and Ryan. Ryan was leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him and Sarah was laying down with her head resting on Ryan's thigh with Ryan's hand on the small of her back just below her wings, which for once were folded neatly. Tyson smirked.

"You think? Well maybe we should g-" A rough shaking stopped Tyson in his speech. The rumbling calmed down but then erupted with a building demolishing quake. Sarah eyes flew open and Faren sat straight up colliding head with Casper. Alex and Sare awoke with a jolt and Nicolette and Dani jumped up but felt because of the shaking. Aurora panicked and struggled to get to the door.

"I'm g-g-goooo-i-ng to g-g-ettt Jer-re-re-mmy!" She shouted over the noise and she stumbled out the door.

"We ne-e-edd to g-get outs-ss-ide!" Alex yelled and led the way to the foyer. The teens stumbled out of the rooms tripped over one another, pillows, and stray blankets. Casper steadied Alana as she tripped over her own two feet and eventually he just picked her up to carry her because she kept falling when the building shook. The shaking sent the teens crashing into the walls and falling onto the floor. Aurora met up with them in the foyer carrying a crying Jeremy.

"It's o-k-kayy babbby." She cooed and patted his back. Alex ran out the front doors and stopped in his tracks. Xander and Kate almost ran into him.

"Dude what the hell!" Xander shouted. He followed Alex's gaze and openly gaped. The metal on the front gate looked as if it had been ripped apart and melted into the ground. And the trees around had been unrooted and misplaced. But that wasn't what was disturbing. Behind the gate were four looming figures.

"Alana I need you to sneak away and call Sunny." Casper whispered to the young girl setting her down behind him. Alana nodded and shrunk into a small bobcat. A shadow fell over her and the wizard Tayne stooped in front of her. He a wicked grin on his face.

"Leaving so soon? But the party's just getting started." He hissed maniacally.****

**Thanks for reading please review! IF you have questions or comments please tell me!  
Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tayne smirked when he saw Alana cower and back away. A few of the teens gasped and backed into each other. Griffin laughed gruffly.

"Guess they're a little jumpy." He chuckled. He scanned the group and found who he was looking for. He grinned and sauntered towards the teens. "Be right back, don't wait for me." He teased, winking at Chimera. She growled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. He jumped into the air and spread his hauntingly large wings. He loomed above the group and showed a feral grin. _Let's see, how am I gunna...got it._ He dived down and plucked Sarah up by her left wing. She gasped out a shriek and Griffin cackled while pulling her higher into the sky. She struggled against his grip, but his claws sunk deeper into her wing. She grimaced and pumped her other wing to come face to face with Griffin. Sarah pulled her legs to her chest and gave a sturdy kick against Griffin's chest. He grunted and let go sending the blonde plummeting back towards the ground.

"SARAH!" Ryan yelled. Sarah spun through the air and she took a nose dive towards the ground. She narrowed her wings making her gain speed and at the very last second she spread her wings and flung herself back at Griffin. They collided with a loud thud and they swung and wrestled each other mid air. _She'll need help, that guy's too big for her. _Xander thought.

"I got it!" Xander yelled and launched himself into the sky after them.

"Well he certainly is impatient isn't he?" Tayne asked shaking his head. "I was hoping to see if little Sarah could hold her own." Ryan scowled and iced up. Alex and Tyson followed suit and powered up as well. This made Tayne's grin widen. He made a strange hand signal and Chimera and Virus crept closer. The new team packed themselves closer in attempt to protect one another. Virus' suit lit up and grew into a tall robotic monster. And Chimera oozy a purple steam that curled out in thick wisps.

_"Dani I need you to teleport Aurora, Jeremy, Nico, Ryan and Kate out of here. The rest of us will distract. Get the helicopter prepped."_ Casper whispered to Danielle. She barely nodded her head only enough for Casper to see. Dani shuffled behind and in front of her friends and let a small glow consume them until they vanished in to the glow.

"NO!" Chimera growled lunging for the disappearing teens, causing Casper, Alex, Faren, Tyson, Sare, and Alana to disperse. They took the chance to retreat in to the estate.

"Split up and meet in the dungeon!" Casper yelled. The dungeon was their term for the safe house. Faren and Casper took to the left wing, and Tyson and Alana ran for the dorms. Sare and Alex went for the portal in Alex's room.

"Are you going to follow them or not?" Tayne hissed. Virus charged in the direction after Casper and Faren, Chimera followed Alex and Sare, and Tayne stalked after Alana and Tyson.

**Faren and Casper.**

"Stop! Come in here!" Faren yelled. She skidded to a halt with Casper right behind her. She rushed into the kitchen and plugged in a code on the microwave. The cabinet door made a clicking noise and opened up. Faren crawled into the small space and into the secret passageways that Robin had installed in case of emergencies. After the break in at Mount Justice, the escape routes have been upgraded. The lighting slowly flickered on and they crept their way into one of the safe rooms that were below the house. The room was completely white and had a small cabinet with supplies.

"Do you think they-" The passageway that they just came out of burst apart and Virus charged through.

"These little corridors weren't on the plans. Computer-side note-secret underground passageways-" Virus said inputting new data in his personal computer. He focused on Sight and Ash and made an advancement. He raised his right fist and at the same time Faren tossed a fire ball at the robotic man. The blast from the collision shook the walls and pushed each opponent back. Faren grunted but held her ground. A high pitched buzzing alerted the couple to another attack.

"Move!" Casper yelled and pushed Faren towards the door. The blast lifted Casper and Faren off their feet and flung them into the hallway outside of the room. Casper groaned as he lifted himself off the floor. He glanced over at Faren who was flat on her back and her head was rolled to one side. Her eyes were closed and she was unconscience. _Crap. _Casper thought. He shook her and when she didn't respond he scooped her up and ran down the hall with Virus right behind them.

**Alex and Sare.**

Alex burst through the doors to his room and slammed the door tightly behind Sare. He ran for his closet door and rushed Sare inside.

"They'll find us in here!" Sare whispered in a hiss. Alex shook his head.

"No they won't." He pushed back some close hanging on the rack and revealed a mirrior. But the mirror was more like a window. You could still see yourself but there was a small town in the back with cottage like houses and 17th century looking formal wear. Alex grabbed Sare hand and walked completely through the glass. It felt like walking through dry water. They turned to look at the portal and saw Chimera break down the closet door, her fiery red hair trailing behind. And the same purple tendrils whipped out at them. Alex reeled back and smashed his fist into the portal breaking the connection between the two dimension. The glass shards fluttered to the ground and faded into a glittery substance before it even touched the ground.

"How are we going to get back?" Sare asked taking in the scenery and catching her breath. The peasant people glanced at Alex, bowed and then continued on.

"There are other portals but I didn't want her following us." Alex stated and led Sare deeper into the small community.

"Why is everyone bowing to you?"

**Alana and Tyson.**

"Where are we going to go?" Tyson screamed as they raced down the corridors.

"No clue!" Alana shouted back dodging fallen debris. Some parts of the walls were still crumbling down from the quake, which Alana had blamed on the strange sorcerer from earlier. They fled to the end of the corridor but was stopped by a dead end.

"Great..." Tyson said. A cackled from behind them made Alana jump. The two teens swirled around on their heels. Tayne was gliding behind them taking his sweet time. Tyson stepped in front of Alana and stretched his muscles even bigger and he grew to about 7 feet. Tayne smiled cruelly and with a flick of his wrist he sent Tyson flying through the wall as if he weighed nothing. Alana gasped and dove after him.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Tayne snickered waving his index finger up, telekinetically slamming Alana against the ceiling and crashing back down on the ground. She gave a grunt and pushed herself on her elbows blowing her stray hairs out of her face. _I'm gunna wipe that stupid grin off his stupid face. _She used her anger to have the fallen rumble fly at Tayne. His smile wavered slightly and phased through the material.

"Your pathetic magic tricks won't-" he was cut off by a sudden blow from behind, Alana had created the rubble as an illusion and used the real broken wall pieces to attack from behind. Alana smirked and picked herself off the floor. Tayne looked back up with hatred in his eyes but he kept his smile plastered to his face. _I will not let this insignificant stage magician ruin the plan._

**Sarah and Xander.**

Sarah did a barrel roll through the air to avoid an attack from Griffin. As she moved out of the way Xander took a shot at Griffin. He let loose a thick stream of fire breath. Griffin growled and shot upwards dodging the fire. Sarah followed him but with his superior training he sent her back towards the ground. She gasped in shock and struggled to pull herself back into a flying position. As she was regaining her composure Griffin laughed and flew after her.

"So much for perfect little Sarah!" He yelled. Sarah glared and regrouped with Xander.

"He's one of my dad's expierements, I recognize his work. Cruel and terrifying." She informed Xander. He nodded and watched Griffin carefully.

"Perfect little Sarah!" He taunted. "So what's it like for the princess to leave the castle? No guards protecting you. No daddy to keep me from you." He sneered at the last part. Sarah internally cringed, she had heard stories from her attendants stories of Griffin's training. he was viscous, masochistic, and merciless. But the worst part of the stories were that he enjoyed ripping apart his opponents, it was his thing. That's why Sarah was never aloud to leave her corridors, because griffin was too feral too rouge. and that's the reason Sarah's father valued him so much.

"I've been waiting for this for a while now little Sarah." Griffin said suddenly becoming serious. "You're more beautiful than I thought you would be. Too bad it's all going to get ruined in the next few minutes." He finished and then he lunged at Sarah.

**The Others.**

Danielle had teleported Aurora, Jeremy, Nico, Ryan and Kate directly into the safe house that was hidden away about a mile away from the estate. The safe house was really just a small cabin that housed the helicopter and was the end of all the estate's escape routes.

"We aren't seriously just going to let them fight it out alone?" Ryan questioned. Danielle shrugged.

"Casper told me to get you guys out of here so I listened." Dani argued. Nico scowled and crossed her arms.

"So you listened? He's not our leader!" Nico yelled.

"Hey! What was I supposed to do? And remember Jeremy's five! I couldn't let him stay there!" Danielle argued back.

"She did what she was told lay off!" Kate shouted. Nico opened her mouth to scream back but Aurora ut her off.

"Stop it all of you! Fighting isn't helping! Dani did what she thought was right, and if we want to go back I'm sure she'll help, but _after_defeat whoever those people are." Aurora reasoned. Nico and Dani huffed but remained quiet.

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"I say we prep the helicopter, so if and when we need to leave we'll be set." Aurora suggested. Kate nodded.

"OK you're the oldest, you're in charge." Kate said.

"But what about the others? Sa- They can't fight those guys themselves without our help! We're a team." Ryan reminded.

"Yeah I agree." Nico said.

"Alright, Aurora can you and Kate get the helicopter ready and I'll take Ryan, and Nico back to help?" Aurora and Kate nodded. Aurora told Jeremy to sit on the couch and watch TV and she and Kate left for the launch pad. Dani grabbed Nico and Ryan's hand and the soft shimmer engulfed them.

**Mount Justice.**

"Hey uh Sunny, did the team have a scheduled escape routes training?" Robin asked. Sunny popped her head up from the couch. She was consulting the team about the best way to deal with the new situation.

"No. Why?" Robin gave her a queasy look and adjusted his hologram computer for her to see. It was a the 3D plans of the the escape routes and there were little red blinking flashes all across the screen.

"Those are alarms that I attached to the escape route doors and hatches. When they're opened or tampered with the alarms are set off." Robin frowned and tried to open the video cameras. His frown deepened and his eyebrows creased together.

"I can't get into the cameras mainstream...it's been blocked. We need to get over there to see what's going on over there." Robin stated.

**Thanks for reading please review! If anyone has questions comment and or concerns please tell me! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dani, Nico, and Ryan.**

When Dani teleported herself, Ryan, and Nicolette the court yard was just as they had left it. The gate melted inwards and the estate falling apart. The only difference is that every one had fled the scene.

"Where is every one?" Ryan asked to no one in particular. Nico closed her eyes in concentration.

"I can feel Casper's worry in the under ground tunnels, there's something wrong with Faren." Nico said sadly. "And Alana is overflowing with and fear, and Tyson's also angry...there in the above ground corridors. I can't sense where Alex ans Sare are, strange I've never lost someone before." She reflected." And then I sense Xander and Sarah near the back of the house." She finished. Nicolette has the ability of empathy, she can feel others emotions and location.

"So how are we going to do do this?" Dani said.

"We can't split up, they'll pick is off one by one." Nico said.

"Then we should go help Faren and Casper. If she's hurt they'll need all the help they can get." Ryan suggested.

"Alright but we have to be careful, the intruders are still around here." Nico warned.

**Alex and Sare.**

"So where are we going again?" Sare asked. Alex was briskly walking through the crowded streets of his dimension.

"We're going to visit the other three heralds." He informed her.

"Why?"

"Because they'll let us use their portal." He said as if it were obvious.

"Oh." They came to the end of the town and continued up a dirt path that lead into a large grassy field.

"There." Alex pointed to a large house. It had an old man on the outside trimming the hedges. He was balding at the top but wore a happy grin when he waved at Alex.

"Alexander I wasn't expecting to see you for quite some time." The man said warmly. Alex shrugged.

"Something came up and I need to use the portal to go back to earth." Alex said. The man shook his head and laughed. He wiped the dirt from his hands on a rag.

"Always right to the point, Illyana will be disapointed that you didn't say hi." The man said.

"Is she not here?" Alex asked.

"Who's Illyana?" Sare questioned.

"She's another herald like me, and so is Charlie here." Alex informed her. "And this is Sare." Sare and Charlie shook hands, and Charlie turned back to Alex.

"No right now she's with Kane, running some errand or what not." Charlie told them.

"Kane is one of the Eight Immortals." Alex side commented to Sare. "Well at least she isn't sitting at home doing nothing." Alex said to Charlie. Charlie laughed and gestured for them to follow. He lead them inside the house and into a large room with several mirrors like the one that Alex had in his room. They were all the same size and were lined up in a line against all the walls. Charlie walked over to one that was on the far wall.

"Where on Earth are you going?" Charlie said trying to hide a smile. Alex laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Charlie I see what you did there. How long you been holding onto that one?" Charlie shrugged.

"Uh...since you became a herald." Alex rolled his eyes, he was the only herald who was an earthling.

"We need to go to Wolf's Creek in Colorado in America." Charlie nodded.

"Well you know what to do, nice to meet you Miss Sare."

"Nice to meet you too." Sare said with a smile. Alex went over to Earth's portal and placed his hand on the glass. A picture of the estate appeared behind the glass.

"The one in my room was already set to come here, but not this one." He told Sare. Sare grinned.

"Time to drop down on that beast of a girl, let's see how she likes a surprise attack!"

**Alana and Tyson. **

Tyson's fist collided with Tayne's cheek and on impact made a loud whack. Tayne grunted and flew onto the ground. He wiped his chin and through Tyson back into Alana. Tyson changed into his normal form before tumbling in to the smaller girl. They untangled themselves and Alana jumped at Tayne simultaneously transforming into a large Bengal tiger. Tayne easily tossed the girl aside.

"I told you were no match for me!" He snarled. Tayne raised his hand in the air and created a tight ball of energy. " I am ending this. Now!" He flung his hand down at Alana, whose eyes had grown wide in fear, but he was suddenly unable to move.

"Wha-what is this?" He shouted.

"_That_ is a who." Kate replied from behind Tayne. Her purple stoned bracelet was glowing an odd shade off silver and the same color was lightly shimmering over Kate's body.

"Kate!" Alana shouted gleefully. Kate narrowed her eyes and her hair whipped around her head. The fallen debris around the hallway lifted up off the ground and the air took on an electric feel.

"You cannot hold me pathetic human. Leave the magic to the true wielders!" Tayne spit. Kate smirked.

"I am a true wielder! Kate snarled, she curled her hands into fists and the silver glow radiated off her. The air ingled even more and Tayne began to contort his body. Alana and Tyson stared wide eyed as Tayne let out a gut wrenching scream and started convulsing mid air. Alana shivered and Tyson wrapped arm around her, he too was shaking. This was a side of Kate they had never seen. _I didn't even know she had powers. _ Alana thought timidly. Tayne let out another shriek and passed out on the floor in a heap. Kate sighed and the energy level in the room decreased as well as the silver glow that had engulfed Kate. Kate waved her hand and Tayne became wrapped up in ropes.

"He won't be able to break out of these, and they'll keep him from being able to access his powers." Kate informed the shaken duo. Alana was the first to snap out of it.

"So uh how did you get here, I thought you were going to the dungeon?" She asked. Tyson followed suit.

"Yeah and where are Ryan and Danielle and them?" Tyson questioned.

"Well Danielle teleported us back and she, Nico, and Ryan went to help Casper and Faren," Tyson opened his mouth to ask something but Kate cut him off, "That's another story, anyway I came here to help out you guys because Nico sensed that you were in trouble so Dani teleported me here to help." Kate finished. Alana nodded and stood up off the ground.

"Ok I say we take who ever this guy is to the dungeon and then meet up with the others." Tyson suggested.

**Sarah and Xander. **

Xander flew at Griffin and gave a punch to the gut. Griffin easily dodged and grabbed Xander's shoulder and arm. He through him to the ground, and Xander crashed into the ground. He stood up and brushed off his pants. He gave a laugh and flew back at Griffin.

"I don't go down that easily!" Xander chuckled. Griffin frowned and raked at Xander's face with his claws. Xander grunted when Griffin made contact and he moved out of the way.

"But I'm not aiming for you." Griffin whispered to himself. He faked an attack on Xander who fell left to defend but then Griffin swung right and sped towards Sarah. He shot out a claw against her side and she let out a shriek. But the scream intensified and let a sound wave out towards Griffin sending him hurdling back. Xander gaped.

"I didn't know you could do that!" He exclaimed.

"Me either." Sarah said flaberghasted. _Father told me that in times of high emotional stress that I could develop new symptoms. _Griffin growled.

"So daddy gave you a _super cool_ power huh? Well he gave me one too!" Griffin boasted. Xander didn't wait for him to finish, he shot at him and swung. But his swing didn't make contact, it went right through Griffin. The mutant eagle man cackled.

"When I under when the experiment my molecular structure became unstable. And now I'm able to pass through solid objects!" He cackled again and launched himself back at Sarah. She let loose another wail but Griffin passed through them. He Grabbed Sarah by waist and took a dive for the ground. She struggled and twisted in his grip but he only tightened his grip.

"Sarah!" Xander yelled and he flew after them, but Griffin flew faster. He narrowed his wings and fastened his speed. They rocketed to towards the ground and griffin flung Sarah back down on to the earth and lifted himself back into the sky. When she smashed down in to the ground there a sickening round of snaps and pops, and Sarah's wings became mangled and distorted. Dove gave a moan and fell unconscious. Xander grimaced and dropped down beside her. _This is not good, this is not good, this is not goo... _

"Sarah?" Xander asked slowly.

**Faren and Casper. **

Casper had managed to get himself and Faren into the training room without Virus following them. Shortly after Ryan, Nico, and Dani had teleported into the room. Faren woke up a little while after. She wasn't seriously injured, it was more of shock that she passed out.

"We need to find the others and get out of here." Casper instructed.

"What d owe do about the intruders?" Ryan asked.

"I hate to say it but leave them to the Young Justice, We aren't ready for this...yet." Nico said. Faren nodded.

"I agree the best thing we can do now is retreat and regroup." Faren said. Danielle crossed her arms.

"We can't just give up!" She argued.

"Yeah we can't quit!" Nicolette shouted.

"We already have had one person get hurt, and we don't even know about the others, it'a our best option." Nic and Danielle grumbled unintelligently but agreed.

**Chimera.**

_They took Tayne down! This is no longer a place to improve my abilities. I didn't sign up to fail, I'm bailing before this gets out of hand. _

**Young Justice.**

"How far out are we from Wolf's Creek?" Artemis asked.

"About an hour." M'gann responded.

"How did they find out about them?" Sunny asked Robin. He shrugged.

"Don't know I can't seem to find out," Robin was typing away at his holographic computer. "The link to the cameras have been tampered with and I'm still trying to unhack it." He sighed and leaned back into his chair. Wally sighed too.

"So not feeling the aster." Wally mumbled.

***  
***

*

*

*

*  
**Thanks for reading! Please leave lots of reviews! Any comments concerns or ideas are welcomed! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Casper, Faren, Nicolette, Danielle, and Ryan found Kate, Tyson, and Alana in the foyer with a still unconscious Tayne. Nala was also among the group, shortly after the battle with Tayne, the trio had taken her from her enclosure outside. And while they filled each other in Sare and Alex _magically _appeared through the vanity mirror that sat on top of the antique writing desk on the far left wall of the foyer. Alex slid through easily and had to help Sare squeeze through the small opening.

"Ugh next time tell _Charlie_ to find a bigger portal!" Sare exclaimed. Alex chuckled.

"I'll try to remember." He told her. "So where did that horrid girl with the purple gas stuff go?" Alex inquired.

"She left." Casper and Nicolette responded at the same time. Sare scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Too bad." She muttered. Alex laughed and slung an arm over his new found friend's shoulder.

"Next time." He promised. Sare smiled and winked.

"Next time." She confirmed. Nicolette informed the duo their plan to regroup and retreat. They took it well considering their opponent already jumped ship. Suddenly Nico gasped and almost fell to the ground before Tyson caught her. She brought her hands to her head and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Nico what's wrong?" Dani asked worriedly, but she just shook her head.

"It's Sarah and Xander, they're in trouble." Casper relayed. Ryan's shot up in Casper's direction.

"What's wrong with Sarah?...And Xander too." Ryan questioned. Casper hesitated.

"What is wrong with them?" Tyson pressed. Casper didn't answer but he stood up.

"Watch Nico and Faren." He instructed Danielle. She nodded and Casper told the others that they needed to go and help their teammates. They followed Casper and rushed outside and ran around back to where Xander and Sarah were. Sarah wasn't in sight and Griffin had Xander gripped by the neck.

"Xander!" Kate yelled, she started to run towards them but collapsed on the ground. Sare rushed over to her.

"Kate are you okay?" Kate nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, using a lot of my magic wears me out and gives me dizzy spells. Ha ha spells." She giggled at her lame joke. Sare rolled her eyes.

Tyson grimaced when he saw Xander's lips turn blue. _He's strangling him._ Tyson thought grimly.

"We've got to do something!" Tyson shouted to his team. Alex nodded and leapt into the air and slammed his fist into Griffin's unsuspecting face. Griffin's hold loosened on Xander and Alex grabbed his teammate and fell back down on to the ground. Griffin frowned.

"I wasn't done playing with him!" He pouted. Kate glared and her stomach churned. _Playing with him? This is just a game to him! _

Xander was already unconscious when Alex rested him on the ground next to Kate. She frowned and placed a hand his cheek.

"He's cold." She whispered through her forming tears. He looked relatively okay, a few bruises, and claw marks.

"He'll be okay." Casper reassured her, although he wasn't too sure himself. The future kept changing and he couldn't get a clear read. Kate nodded and kept her eyes on Xander, tears spilling down her fallen face. Griffin landed a few yards away. He grinned maliciously.

"Shame." He said with a sigh provoking Kate. "How's the other one then? Little Sarah." He asked viciously. Ryan snarled and iced up. Griffin raised his hands mockingly.

"OOOOOh I made the boyfriend angry! Scaa-A-AAaary!" He mocked with a nasty grin. Ryan lashed out and sent a stream of ice at Griffin, who easily dodged but failed to see Tyson spring behind him, bulk up and smash his fists into him. Griffin slammed into the ground creating a small crater. He tried to get up but Ryan froze him to the hole he was in. Griffin smirked.

"You think this can hold me?" Griffin gawked.

"Not really." Ryan replied smoothly. Alex came up behind Ryan and his hand lit up with the electric energy and he shot at Griffin. The Eagle man made no noise and he didn't even convulse. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he quickly passed out with his stupid grin still on his face.

"What and evil, evil man." Alana commented with a shiver.

"Yeah." Casper breathed.

"Hey guys! I found Sarah!" Tyson shouted in a panic. Kate stayed with Xander and the rest of the team hurried to where Tyson and Sarah were. Tyson, who had powered down, was crouched over Sarah. Her wings were bent in unnatural angles and her hair was sprawled out every where. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Alana gasped. Sare's eyes widen and she froze a few feet away. Alex sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sarah." Ryan whispered he ran towards and knelt next her. He gently moved a couple strands of hair out of her face. His eye welled up with tears. "Casper is she.." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence. Casper shook his head slowly.

"No she's alive." Casper said quietly. _Barely._ Ryan nodded and continued to stare at Sarah.

"We need to get her help. As well as Xander, Faren, and Kate." Alex instructed taking control. "Tyson go get Dani and Faren. We need to move now." Tyson took off for the house and in a few moments he reappeared with Dani, Faren, and Nico. Dani took Sarah and Xander to Aurora first and then came back for the others. When they came back Aurora had already began healing Xander.

"I didn't feel comfortable healing Sarah's wings, I wouldn't know where to start." She explained. A few minutes later M'gann, Sunny, and Robin burst in through the doors.

"What happened?" Sunny asked.

"What happened? What happened is that we were attacked by some crazy super freaks when we were told that we were safe! That's what happened!" Alana yelled, throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Yeah, guys your timing sucks." Sare added with her hands crossed over her chest. Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, the house was hacked and we didn't get the notification until later." Robin explained. Alex snorted.

"Could've flown faster." he muttered under his breath.

"Could've, should've, would've." Sunny snapped back, hearing Alex's remark. Alex blushed slightly but mostly ignored her.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Nico asked.

"They went to check out the estate." M'gann answered.

"But we aren't waiting for them to finish We're taking you to Mount Justice." Sunny informed them. Robin told Dani to teleport Xander and Sarah to the mountain. Black Canary was already waiting or them in the med bay. Ryan was aloud to come with and stay with Sarah and the same went for Kate with Xander.

**Follow Up**

Virus had fled before the Young Justice team could locate him, and griffin was gone as well. The Justice League quickly apprehended Tayne when the new team arrived back at the mountain. Sarah was sent into critical condition and soon after arrival went into surgery. Xander was still unconscious when the team came back but is said to recover soonly. The rest of the new had only minor injuries and most of them were insignificant. Batman put the new team's training on hold and they were all assigned rooms for the time being. Tayne refuses to give up any information. And a mental block has kept M'gann from finding out anything.

**The New Team**

"Xander woke up today." Casper informed his teammates. Tyson brightened up at the news.

"That's awesome! Can we go see him?" Tyson inquired. Faren shook her head and smiled. She was curled up on the couch into Casper side. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were holding hands.

"No, I think we should let him and Kate has some privacy." She said knowingly. Tyson looked confused.

"What are you talking about she hates him!" Alana rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know anything about girls Tyson" She asked. Tyson shrugged his shoulders.

"I know who's hot and who's not." He said with a stupid grin. Alana glared and huffed at the boy.

**Kate and Xander**

"So how long was I out?" Xander asked. Kate was stationed on a chair next to Xander's hospital bed. Kate had been holding Xander's hand when he came to and they were still holding onto to each other. Kate would never admit it out loud, but she was really fond of the boy who drove her crazy.

"About a day and a half and don't even think about using your left arm." Kate responded. Xander nodded and looked over at his arm. He had dislocated his shoulder and after Black Canary had popped it back into place he was ordered to keep it in a sling for the next couple months.

"Feels like I've benn out for a week." He grumbled. Kate laughed.

"I bet, they have you on Vicodin." She said. Xander smiled.

"Oh cool the good stuff." They stayed silent for a while, comfortable in just each other's presence. A tear trailed down Kate's cheek and Xander used his thumb to gently wipe it away. He took Kate's face in his palm. His eye brows furrowed together.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked. She leaned into his hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"For a second back there I thought you dead." She whispered. Xander's face saddened.

"Oh." He said quietly. A few more tears spilled down Kate's cheeks. Xander leaned forward and kissed the tears away. "Don't cry Katie, I'm fine."

"My name isn't Katie." She half heartily correctly and blushed at his actions. Xander smiled smally.

"You know I still owe you your first date kiss." He said. Kate raised an eye brow.

"First date kiss?" She questioned.

"You know the kiss that your date gives you at the end of the night." Xander explained.

"Oh really?"

"Mhhhm." Xander muttered. He slowly pressed his lips against hers and she hesitantly returned the kiss. It was short, sweet, and innocent. Xander broke away first.

"There. Your first date kiss." He said and slumped back onto his pillow and wore a goofy grin. Kate smiled shyly and blushed. Xander's smile widened.

"Made you blush." He said tiredly.

**Sarah and Ryan.**

Sarah had woken up from surgery about and hour ago, and Ryan had told her all that had happened. When Griffin had caused her to hurdle into the ground almost every bone in her wings had been crushed. They knew that her wings were useless now and even when they healed she would never be able to fly again. They would be like the leg bones in snakes, useless but still there. So they amputated them.

When Sarah first woke up she became hysterical and started hyperventilating. Like a soldier who had woken up in a hospital to find his leg was gone. She struggled to get herself in the air but with no avail. The doctors said that they should sedate her, but Ryan argued against it. This is how she was going to cope, so she needed to freak out before she could start to recover. She thrashed around and tried to run but Ryan pulled her to him and held on as she punched, clawed, and screamed at him. She cried and yelled and fought him every second until she ran out of strength.

Eventually she gave up struggling and went limp and just let Ryan hold her. She cried silently and her body shook with her quiet sobs. He tucked her head under his chin, cooed soothingly and stroked her head gently. After a while her sobs turned into hiccups and she just stared out into space with her eyes glazed over. For a few minutes the only sound was the occasional kind words from Ryan.

"It's strange," Sarah said hoarsely, Ryan looked at the girl in his arms surprised. She hadn't said a word yet beside screaming incoherently, "I'm almost glad to look normal now and that the most obvious trace of my father's experiment is gone, but at the same time it's so incredibly painful to think that I'll never touch the sky again or fly with the geese when they migrate or be able to escape to my wonderland." She paused and let out a small giggle. "Sorry I know it's stupid I should've never mentioned it."

"No. no it's fine. You can tell me anything." Ryan reassured her.

"It's just that-" Sarah stopped, unsure of what to say. She sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you...and hitting you...and crying all over you and getting your shirt wet." Ryan shrugged.

"I don't mind, It's amazing the things people will do for their loved ones." Ryan said warmly. Sarah looked up at him and met his eyes. Ryan blushed. _Oh crap did I just say that? _ He blushed.

'Uh, what I mean is-" Sarah grabbed his shirt collar and drew him towards her face and cut him off with a kiss. Ryan's eyes widened in shock. But he quickly closed them and eagerly deepened the kiss. He ran his hand along Sarah's spine, careful not to come close to the stitches. She shivered at his touch and smiled into his lips. She bit his lower lip gently, teasing him and back away. Ryan had a lopsided grin. Sarah blushed but held her confidence.

"I don't mind I kinda consider you a loved one too." She said strongly. It was Ryan's turn to blush. "So maybe being grounded won't be so bad." She added slyly.

"Yeah and you know I can make here your wonderland if you want."

**Ok there is one more chapter left! It won't be very long and I may be starting another story using the same characters, like a part two kinda thing. Idk tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading I think this is my favorite chapter...any who review and let me know your thought! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"The information you recovered will prove very useful." A man from The Light told Virus. Virus nodded.

"Thank you, and what will become of Chimera?" The man smirked.

"Deserters are dealt with immediately. It has already been taken care of." The man said.

"And what will happen to Griffin?" Virus inquired.

"He will be reprogrammed to be...less feral and more manageable." The man responded. Virus smiled. The plan had gone without a glitch, besides Chimera ditching. That was unplanned. Tayne and Griffin distracted while taking down members, and Virus hacked into the Justice League main frame and stole information. And no one was the wiser.

"Good work, we are impressed. You may return to base now." Virus nodded and turned off the screen.

"Computer record: Phase one-complete; Chimera-annalilated; Griffin-reprogrammed." Virus told his computer.

_'Installing new information. Update 024678. Download complete. Strategizing new plan of phase two. Logging into Justice League data base...ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:ERROR...logging incomplete. Virus found. Virus found. ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!..._

**Mount Justice. **

"Try hacking into my computer now!" Robin cackled. "Oh yeah totally feeling the aster!"

**All right guys that's it! I told you it was short...dang it's over...kind of sad :( But it feels good to finish a story. Thank you for every one who reviewed! It kept me going! And a special thanks to the character creators for letting me use their ideas. And thank you too all who gave me ideas for chapters...(Zak)...thanks again this had been great! And keep a look out for _We Aren't Justice League 2 _which i will hopefully start soonly :)**

**Thanks again! Please review!**


End file.
